


无需剑与冠

by ReviverSeed



Category: Vinland Saga (Anime), Vinland Saga (Manga)
Genre: M/M, “只有我能杀他”, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 伤害/慰藉过后现在我们有受伤/惊恐, 好吧托尔芬, 致郁并有个大团圆结局, 色情的对战但当它不色情的时候
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:00:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 48,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26317573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReviverSeed/pseuds/ReviverSeed
Summary: 库努特尽其所能留住托尔芬，尽管这会让他付出一切。“你现在想杀了我。”这句话偷走了他的呼吸，因为千真万确。托尔芬从脏兮兮的刘海底下看着他，眼睛淤青但锐利。库努特胸口的某种东西翻滚了一下，为那目光，为他伤得有多严重。一个破碎的人。从他们见面的第一刻起他就是破碎的，但如今他甚至失去了阿谢拉特来维持他的形状。“但如果你这样和我打，不公平。你必须等我变得更强。在那之前做我的护卫，然后我会和你决斗，以战士对战士的方式。”托尔芬的目光没有退缩。库努特手伸到背后，从斗篷的毛皮衬里中掏出那把匕首。剑是托尔芬的一部分，就像现在，王冠是库努特的一部分。他递出它，刀柄朝外。“或者，你今天就可以杀了我。现在，就在这里。”
Relationships: Canute/Thorfinn (Vinland Saga)
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *[arahir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arahir)太太的《[neither sword nor crown](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21874267)》的中文版本；感谢授权
> 
> *这篇同人是我在这个组合读过最惊喜、也是近几年看过的最好的正剧中长篇了，如果没有其他人接手的话我无论如何也要翻出来。好久没有看过这样直击矛盾又美得像箴言一样的同人。以及无论如何请看到精彩绝伦的第四章。
> 
> *喜欢的话请去原文地址给太太点个心或者加书签支持一下！

“我不会求你原谅我，”库努特告诉他，“想必你也不愿在我手下做事了。去你想去的地方吧。”库努特告诉他，佯装出全部他能汇聚的王冠的威严。

但是失败了。用王冠发出的第一条命令，完全是个错误。他的本意是一种安慰；他从托尔芬那里夺走了一切，但至少有一样东西可以还给他。自由并非一无是处。这串话语离开齿间，他仍然感到它们沉甸甸地系在肺腑，仿佛他会把它们再收回来似的。这顶王冠的又一份代价，他意识到。

他们的手都沾满了阿谢拉特的鲜血，托尔芬在盛宴的废墟中转过头来，半张脸在阴影中，双眼放大，其中显然有着库努特无法辨认的、某些除了恐慌以外的情感。今后，他会记得现在的每一拍心跳——蓬乱的金色脑袋因他的声音转过来，缓慢地露出一张凝固的脸，眼睛震惊地睁大，不认输的嘴张开而无言。

托尔芬的预兆太少了。紧接的背叛几乎是一场意外。尽管他们损失得如此惨重，库努特并未意识到他们之间没有建起足够的信任。

库努特还没有时间来记住这点，托尔芬就移动了。刀片闪烁空中，向库努特划出一道弧线。看见它的同一瞬间，托鲁克尔把他挥向旁边，然后金属割裂脸颊，掠过骨头。托尔芬的速度是传奇的；库努特钦佩他这点，非常钦佩。这本该是致命的一击，他倒在地上想，即使看清它袭来，他也没法祈祷自己能躲过，因为托尔芬的表情仍然在眼前跃动，犹如迈进暗处后仍然适应日光，一个幽灵在他的视野中穿行。

下一刻便是混乱。

他的人把托尔芬钉在地上。他挣扎并尖叫，抠着地面仿佛他会爬到库努特脚边把他从脚到头撕碎，而库努特仅剩的意识就是告诉他们不要伤害托尔芬。命令的声音太高，太急了，他试着在起身拾起王冠的时候重整自己。一切都太急了。

阿谢拉特的血，父亲的头颅在地面上，托尔芬被拖出房间，依然尖叫着，匕首从他的指间掉落。库努特没有发觉他也一样，浸润在自己的血里，直到讲话结束然后死者们被搬走，于大厅曾经精美的地板上留下条条血痕。

即使到了这时，他闭上眼睛，浮现的不是死者，而是托尔芬的脸。

“我要怎么处置他？”库努特不是在向谁发出询问，但托鲁克尔的手仍然搭在他肩膀上。

“他会挨一顿打，”托鲁克尔向他担保，“然后你可以杀了他。或者卖掉。可惜了。”

库努特伸手掖紧了礼服厚重的门襟，抵御突如其来的寒意。挨打。杀掉。或者贬为奴隶。阿谢拉特，死在他手上，倒在他脚边。没有一件事在预料之中。他用力地点了点头，不觉得自己能开口。

他手边一个侍从低语：“殿下，我们该处理一下这个。”对方指着横贯他脸上的开放性伤口。疼痛开始恢复，但感觉很遥远，仿佛它属于别的人。

脖子上的血迹几乎在发痒。“不，”他说着，指尖触碰上皮肉暴露的边缘，“这是我应得的。”

地面一闪而过的光亮吸引了他的视线。那柄匕首，刀刃镀满他自己的血。

稍后他捡起它，趁没人看到的时候——尽管每个人都在看，一直在看，永远会在看。他把战利品藏进披风，一只手紧握着它，紧到剑柄的绑带在柔软的手上留下印记。

如果他值得托尔芬哪怕一个指头的支持，他也许也能做一个值得拥戴的国王。

他过了一天才让自己去见托尔芬。晚上去的，带着一盏蜡烛照明，也没有护卫，探路去他们把托尔芬扔进去的牢房。托鲁克尔不经意间提起过。他把炖肉的碗放在铁门边，透过栏杆端详托尔芬这团破烂。

他看起来很糟，但是，他也从来没有看起来快乐，健康或清洁过。“托尔芬。”库努特轻轻地说。

那团东西搅动了一下。金色的脑袋从泥泞里抬起时，库努特忍住没倒抽一口凉气。脸上的淤青和血迹如此之多，容貌在摇曳的烛光下难以辨认。他的眼睛至少是清澈的，在黑暗中发出微光。

“我——我给你带了食物。”

托尔芬唯一的回应是把头倒回泥地上。库努特恨自己舌头打结，说不出正确的话，恨自己正在做的所有事情。

“这是阿谢拉特的选择。我不想他那样。”

库努特压上栏杆。“他让我这么做的。你要相信我。”

这是世界上库努特唯一一个愿意乞求的人，但托尔芬对言语充耳不闻。在他决定反悔之前，库努特从口袋里抽出钥匙让它滑进生锈的锁里。它卡住了，但片刻的使劲后，在一声吱呀声中打开了。现在，托尔芬坐起来了，或者说试图起来。

库努特没有挪动。只是让门开着，然后把那碗肉推进去。“给你。”他说。

国王是不被允许烹饪的。那段时光已经在他身后，但托尔芬在他们短暂分享过的小木屋里咬下第一口热食的表情是他为数不多的珍贵记忆。他从厨房里偷了一碗，不顾这为他引来的目光。简而言之，这个夜晚是一连串错误的决定，一件接一件，完美的连续。现在只是又一件，他意识到，因为托尔芬空洞的眼睛里满溢着恶意。

即使挨了揍，他的动作还是很快。库努特该记住的。

眼前迸射出金星，托尔芬把他推倒在牢房的栏杆上，手勒上他的脖颈。这不是一场赢得了的打斗，所以他没有争取。相反，他只是脱力在对方的手中，专注于抓握的力道有多弱。仍然足以让呼吸变成一种挣扎。“住手，”他想说，但被掐得更紧了，“这不是……一个战士该杀人的方式…… _托尔芬——_ ”这些字句几乎没有流出嘴唇，在喉咙处就被扼住了。

听到战士这个词，托尔芬松开了他。他仍然蜷伏在库努特身上，这么近的距离看来他真是邋遢，他久未清洗的气味，还有脸、头发与衣服上干涸结层的血迹几乎令人想要流泪。

“你变成这样都是我的错。”库努特悄声说。“本来是阿谢拉特的错，现在是我的了。你由我来负责吧。”

托尔芬如此沉默，只有他不自然的呼吸暴露了他里面仍然活着，打乱了他们之间的空气。他的视线移到库努特的脸上，看到那条已经清洗过但还未缝合的伤口，最后在厌恶的声音中放开他。

那碗炖肉打翻在泥里了。托尔芬回到角落的时候，被它绊了一下，然后像一只受伤的动物重新蜷缩起来。这是他能挽救剩下的东西的最后的机会，库努特意识到。到了白天，他们会以这样或那样的方式丢弃他。作为奴隶卖到海外，托鲁克尔说。那会是最安全的选择。

库努特无法想象再失去一件东西。爱是无情的范畴。这是差别待遇——老神父告诉他的。这种感觉除了私念再无其他，但他没有理由不去保留。至少，没有理由不去尝试。

而且，他的一部分认识到，没有人能像托尔芬那样惹恼自己，像他自开始就表现的那样。王冠已经是一份痛苦的重量，分秒间改变着他。托尔芬可能是世界上最后一个不在乎它的人。

他还有没有在乎的东西则是另一个问题了。库努特太害怕答案，尽管那瞬间他想到了一个，如启示一般。

“我跟你做个交易，”他提出，“你现在想杀了我。”这句话偷走了他的呼吸，因为千真万确。托尔芬从脏兮兮的刘海底下看着他，眼睛淤青但锐利。库努特胸口的某种东西翻滚了一下，为那目光，为他伤得有多重。一个破碎的人。从他们见面的第一刻起他就是破碎的，但如今他甚至失去了阿谢拉特来维持他的形状。“你这样和我打的话，不公平。你必须等我变得更强。在那之前做我的护卫，然后我会和你决斗，以战士对战士的方式。”

托尔芬的目光没有退缩。

“或者，你今天就可以杀了我。现在，就在这里。”

库努特手伸到背后，从斗篷的毛皮衬里中掏出那把匕首。剑是托尔芬的一部分，就像现在，王冠是库努特的一部分。他递出它，刀柄朝外。

托尔芬没有要接过来的意思。

憎恨。这就是占据托尔芬眼底的感情。库努特把它加入托尔芬在共处的时间里对他展示过的面孔清单中，曾经它一只手就数得过来。不屑、得意、愤怒、决心、背叛，然后憎恨。完美的组合，他苦涩地想。他遇见托尔芬时把脸埋在拉格纳背后发出不安的喃喃的那部分发出抗拒。他试图平息它，但马上，托尔芬合拢在刀柄的手指牵走了他剩余的每一条神经，使眼睛睁大并聚焦在那上面。

“好。”

这就是他唯一说的话，唯一发出的声响。

库努特不记得要如何呼吸了。“你同意吗？”

托尔芬什么也没说，但已经够了。这个决定很可能会被证明是他短暂的国王生涯中最为错误的一个，但也是他不忍去质疑或后悔的一个。至少，不会是今晚最糟糕的一个。他起身，示意开着的门，从地上拿起烛台然后带路去他的住所。他不去管托尔芬一瘸一拐的脚步声和门口碍事的守卫的眼神。

他没有准备好的是托鲁克尔就在门内。他带着他那不协调的笑容观察着两个人，几乎像威胁。“托尔芬。”他说，一个词的问句。

“之前，他失去理智了。他已经同意再次受佣做我的贴身护卫。”库努特的声音有点颤抖，但托鲁克尔并未留意；他仅仅让目光落在托尔芬身上，叹息了然后挠起脖子根。

“你要保护他。不然我真的会杀了你，侄子。”

托尔芬哼一声，尽管声音太潮湿，太动物化了，几乎像在咆哮。“好像你做得到似的。”没有通常的咬牙切齿；这个事实让库努特即使在斗篷下也打了个寒战。

托鲁克尔笑了。“也许吧。”他说道，指引他们穿过门，“至少不要把泥巴弄得到处都是。”

好像他关心过似的。库努特忍不住去想他指的是国王也是到处的一部分，而现在想这个已经太迟了。他的衣服一团糟，脖子上还印着一个泥手印。“拿点热水和布过来，”库努特命令他，试图用这个举动凝聚起一点点威严，“把它们带到我的住处。”

至少他拥有使对方惊讶的能力。托鲁克尔对他眨眨眼，看起来简直像一只巨大的、困惑的猫头鹰。“我不是你的仆人，还有你不能把他带进——”

“托鲁克尔。”

驳回是不容置疑的。他甚至不用再看一眼就知道想法已经被传达，然后再也没有询问了。这个人只是又一声叹息就放他们走了，尽管他的目光就像他搭在库努特肩上的那只手一样沉重，阿谢拉特死在脚下的画面，亲手杀死，超过了他的膝盖所能承受的。

那是几个小时前的事了，他想起。只是几小时。脸上的伤口又开始发作了。

进到房间，他关上门，让自己呼了口气。托尔芬呆在入口，仿佛在努力把自己变作一座雕像。他在战斗以外的时间从不活跃，但这是不同的事情。 _我真的把他毁了_ ，库努特想。在脑中，他想象凑近，低头看进清澈的眼睛，然后找到某些能够理解的东西。一个傻瓜的想象。

敲门声惊动了他们俩。

他把托尔芬推到门后，接过一盆水与一叠细纺布。应该提前说明它们的用途的，他在侍女离开关上门后，转向托尔芬时才想起。“脱掉。”他命令道。

托尔芬没有动。

“你要一直这么固执下去吗？”尽管这么问，他知道答案是显著的肯定。没有哪个世界的托尔芬不会犟到荒唐的地步。即使在乐园的入口，托尔芬也会拒绝守门人的基本礼仪。也许这就是库努特如此欣赏他的原因。

但，意料之外的是，托尔芬开始层层剥去自己的衣服，吃力而缓慢地。也许他只是累得不想抵抗了。他污秽的衣服下面，是一塌糊涂。库努特问自己在期待什么——这男孩满身都是瘀伤。他的手臂是最糟的，颜色表明它坏了又坏，而且愈合得很差。阿谢拉特不得不在一周前打断它，再让它以能使用的方式重新固定住，但毫无疑问，又被新的战斗毁了。被那天下午宴厅门口人群的战斗毁了，然后又被什么人惩罚的殴打毁了一次。库努特手里的湿布差点掉下来，猛然感到自己像踏进一片水洼，却发现海水已经及颈。

托尔芬并不漂亮，但当库努特鼓起勇气凑近他，开始擦拭苍白皮肤上的血迹和污垢，他无法克服自己浮现的尴尬。来到托尔芬的脸时，尴尬变成更多的好奇，更少的傲慢。他用布按上他的下颌和脸颊，然后是他整张嘴。这花了很久。他的鼻子又被打破了；五官就没有哪里不流血的，头发简直沾满了灰。托尔芬没有展现任何表情，但时不时地瑟缩，这是种与其说疼痛不如说是被触碰的反射，库努特意识到。

完工以后，他低头看去，发现自己正注视着一个和他同龄的年轻人，相貌平凡，但也有着一副结实的下巴，高挑的颧骨，和一双也许曾经是大而善良的眼睛。他的婴儿脂肪保留在脸颊周围，尽管在跟随阿谢拉特的兵团度过众多寒冬、靠残羹剩饭过活以后，他还能留下一丁点儿都是个谜。他的其他部分都是皮包骨头的单薄肌肉。库努特不忍心再看一会儿。

“拿着，”他说道，递去大概是仆人们为他铺在床上的睡衣。

托尔芬盯着它，像被递了一条活蛇。他让它掉落地板上，穿回他的脏衣服取而代之。至少，他没有要求离开。库努特带着肩上灼热的视线准备就寝，并提醒自己这是他自找的。国王最好不要介意别人盯着他看。终于，他们在尴尬的位置安顿下来：库努特躺在床上，无法安宁入睡，而托尔芬背对着门躺在地上。

当托尔芬开口，他的嗓音仅仅是一丝的声响。“我们并不是战士。”

库努特深吸一口气。

“你说会和我以战士对战士的方式较量。但我们并不是战士。”

这就是他作为国王的第一天结尾：和一个想杀了他的人待在一间屋子里。在一间屋子里，还有世界上最后一个他也许能够，以他有缺陷的方式，真正去爱的人。

不是所有人都像托鲁克尔一样对他的决定抱持乐观。他立刻希望阿谢拉特还活着，在右耳边私语，明智的王能把一位敌人化为己用，但真相是想起阿谢拉特的智慧是一件痛苦多于帮助的事。贡纳搓着双手，好像托尔芬是一只准备跳起来的野兽。同样的表情反应在他的士兵们的脸上，而弗洛基是最严厉的。这不会是这个指挥官的第一次挑衅，也不会是最后一次。库努特预见了之后的年月，充满了无用的建议与谗言，直到弗洛基失去利用价值或者决定真诚侍奉他为止。

“他不过是一条疯狗。”弗洛基说着，压低声音，好像托尔芬在几步以外就听不见他们的对话。他当然听得见。也当然不在乎。“我不能对殿下陷于危险之中坐视不管。如果您想要一名贴身护卫，让我从我的人当中挑选——”

没人知道他和托尔芬之间的交易。但不知怎么他觉得跟他认识的野兽在一起会比跟一个响应弗洛基号召的人更安全。

“够了。这已经讨论过了。你在怀疑王冠的判断吗？”

王冠，而不是国王。这是一个口误。如今人们在看向他之前会先看向它——然后他们看向他，带上了尊敬。

弗洛基退下了。他鞠躬，但目光仍然在托尔芬身上，他在讥讽的沉默中挨过了整段对话。至少他们中有一个能公开地表达厌恶。事实上，这问题值得一问。冷静过后，库努特不敢相信自己做了什么，不敢相信他用什么束缚住了托尔芬。食物，热水和他手臂上新的绷带不足以掩盖他的野性。看着他是艰难的，看着这个破碎的、库努特用飘渺的复仇希望锁住的疯狂的家伙。

但是，就像所有年轻人一样，他并不知错就改。恰恰相反。他可以听到阿谢拉特在坟墓里为他大笑。

英格兰军队正如他害怕和预想的那样叛变了。这给了他一场战斗，但战斗正是他现在需要的。在他建立权威的时候，一些给托鲁克尔和丹人消遣的东西。库努特带着他，还有，带着托尔芬。他为托尔芬制定了一个专门的计划，让他吃上真正的饭，穿上去年缝制好或洗过的衣服。他的头发无药可救，但至少其他部分是可行的，特别是当托尔芬认识到库努特会从晚上挤出时间来擦掉他脸上的尘土，如果他不自己解决的话。

一个月不到，他看起来差不多有个人样了。叛逃者一个接一个，爬了回来，库努特知道他制造的这幅画面：托鲁克尔在一侧，弗洛基在另一侧，而怒火的鬼影托尔芬在前方——不像其他人那样有名，但仍然是卡尔塞夫尼。仍然是强有力的威慑。

夹板从他手上撤下了，瘀伤也已经痊愈。这就是全部。在这个月里，库努特从他那里只榨出零星的语言，并把它们看作一种祝福。总比一觉醒来喉咙插着匕首好得多。或者更糟：托尔芬走了。

最识时务的领主们早早地回到了他身边并紧紧跟随，库努特认为，精明的做法是等到每次开饭之前才把食物碎片喂给狗吃。但是当第一次生命威胁来临，就不是这么游刃有余的事了。

在丹麦区边缘的一个小村庄，他在一天的骑行后下马。卫队的人正前往当地人准备的宴会，托鲁克尔也去了。托尔芬已经离开去了某个角落。太多的人还在四周转悠，库努特没有注意到那个正在冲他跑来的人，直到根本来不及躲避，而他以为他已经比较擅长应对这个了，以为托鲁克尔的训练和王冠的谨慎已经教会了他一切——

这个人的体重全力撞在他身上。大块头，深色头发，简陋的皮甲，然后他倒下了，困在陌生人的重量之下，等待着痛苦来袭，因为那人的手中一定有一把刀，而库努特的锁子甲承受不住这样的直击。

他的手下冲他大喊；一个女人在尖叫。重量移开了。

库努特向托尔芬眨了眨眼，对方正低头看着他，手中拿着匕首。那个陌生人堆在他旁边，尸体周围积起血泊。撞他的不是那个人；是托尔芬，他意识到。

“下次躲开，白痴。”托尔芬说完转身离开。

库努特点点头。人群集聚回广场，托鲁克尔在他们的前头，斧头在手准备打架。一看到库努特没有流血，他耸了耸肩。弗洛基至少有点风度，看起来是关心而不是失望。

王冠躺在库努特身后的泥土里。他捡起它，掸掉灰尘，重新把它戴在头上。“总有一天我还会流血的。”他对旁边的人说，摩挲着脸颊上已经愈合的伤口。只要王冠索求更多，他就会为之献上。公平的交换。但当他注视着托尔芬走远，人群为他让出一条宽阔的路，目送他前行，那一刻充满了讽刺意味。

王冠可以给他任何东西，但不是这个。不是畏惧，不是尊敬。

也永远不会是托尔芬。

那天之后，没有人争论托尔芬在他身边的位置了。但他们仍然争论着别的事情。埃塞尔雷德要回来为他的王位而战，先发制人是最好的，他们说，为什么不向他的哥哥哈拉尔德，丹麦国王请求援助？为什么不征服威尔士，趁着时机允许。在冬天之前，这是明智之举，殿下，这样做好，而那样做更好。一千条低语日复一日在他耳边，因为耳朵是长在王冠底下的。

他一天中最美好的时间就是在宁静的房间或帐篷里，没有人打搅他，只有托尔芬沉默而固执地存在着，像一剂慰藉。

最糟糕的都来自他的手下。托鲁克尔的约姆战士在乏味的行军午后无意听到了托尔芬的嘲讽， _那当然是_ ， _公主_ ，然后这像火一样烧了起来。

公主这，公主那的。现在，甚至不是女王，因为他头上是王冠而脚下是王座，身后是一支军队。最要命的是，它是会传染的。他不小心听到大厅里，两个士兵在议论他的统治方法，尽管与其说是议论不如说是在为他们今晚喝死自己的计划而大笑，为成全了它的公主而干杯。

公主。

如果用命令制止这些人，只能确保他得到闭塞和自怜的永久称号，倒是能终止它的传播。不行。如果他想要赢得尊敬，他就得看上去像那样的人。他放弃了留胡子的野心，因为他努力长出来的那点可怜的胡茬除了让贡纳结结巴巴地询问他是否需要别人帮忙刮胡子以外，什么也没有得到。

但他至少可以剪掉头发。

当然了，这些对托尔芬来说都不重要。至少有一个人在坚持——即使库努特留了十英寸长的胡子，长了一张满是皱纹的脸，他也不会尊敬他。

“你在干什么？”

身后传来平静的话语比托尔芬这几天劳烦对他讲的总和还要多。库努特尽量不表现出自己的惊讶，坐在他的——他们的帐篷里的矮椅上，手里是刀片。“剪我的头发。”

“你——为什么？”这听起来比起询问更像是训斥。一个愚蠢的贵族在做愚蠢的事情。这就是他在托尔芬眼里一直的样子。

他在托尔芬那里没有任何可以失去的尊重了，所以库努特以事实来回答。“它让我看起来很弱。像个女人。公主，我想，是你用的词吧。”而现在每个人都在用。

他重新梳理头发让自己有东西可剪的时候过去了几分种。他知道自己傻才会希望能展开一场对话，但随后托尔芬再次开口。“那不是你从前软弱的原因。”

从前，而不是现在。这种区别危险而珍贵。库努特的手停住了。“所以呢？”他从铸打成的金属镜子里观察自己：精致的五官，苍白的皮肤，新鲜的伤疤现在才长成明亮的粉色。印记周围的头发被割断了。“反正大部分你已经解决了。”他嘀咕着，把刀子重新举起到编好的辫子旁边。

一只手叠上了他的。

库努特僵住了，呼吸停滞在喉咙里。一只手，一把刀，他的喉咙就在旁边。他们的交易仍然成立，但这种事情对托尔芬来说有什么意义呢？他甚至不知道为什么托尔芬想要阿谢拉特的脑袋。犯傻地认为他能掌控一个这样的家伙。

但接着是一段新的触感。一只手放上他的头发，把那束辫子拉回他的肩膀。在他的头顶，王冠上方的呼吸。

他就快因缺氧而头晕目眩。托尔芬自己的呼吸简直太响了，安静的环境中，这么近。他记得他第一次发现其他生物也有呼吸的时候——何其珍贵。他背后的这具身体活着。尽管托尔芬平日生活里像一只行走的亡灵，他还活着，而且他叠上来的手充满了温暖。这是几周来托尔芬第一次要求什么，但库努特对他想要的是什么毫无头绪，也不知道该如何给他。

一次呼吸，他让自己这么做，短而浅，希望自己放松下来。感觉过了一分钟，但也可能只是寂静中几次心跳的间隔。最后，托尔芬放下他然后走开了。他听见门开了又关，除了一声轻响再无其他。

库努特剧烈地吸了一口气，转回镜子前，刀子扔到桌上。镜子里的人红着脸，慌乱非常。他已经几个月没有看起来像这样过了——不是国王，不是王子，仅仅是一个男孩。

他还是没有剪掉头发。


	2. Chapter 2

“他不太对劲。”一个卫兵小声说。

他们在观看托尔芬和别人对打。至少，库努特在看，因为他已经和托鲁克尔训练到磨破了手，现在唯一的消遣就是观察托尔芬的动作有多迅速，观察他从场地对面的树下接近的方式有多不留情。阿谢拉特说过他的战斗毫无策略。现在，库努特知道这句话是正确的了。托尔芬以极致的野性，以及被逼至绝境的动物的速度制胜。这种战斗方式看起来，不适和美感几乎并存。

王不该叹息，否则他会的。那个卫兵说得对，但他不应该在大庭广众之下说出来。托尔芬内部破碎的部分无法修补，而库努特是打碎它的那个人。

托鲁克尔替他叹息了。“他的父亲是个伟大的人。”

其中的暗示显然而尖锐：托尔芬现在并不伟大，而且他永远也不会伟大。他仍然是一个小鬼，由冲动做成。“嗯。你认识他。托尔兹吗？”

“曾经认识。是的。托尔兹是一个伟大的战士。我认识的唯一真正的战士。”托鲁克尔喜欢作夸张的形容，但不是这样。不被承认地，没有夸耀或挑战的意味。“不过他长得更像赫尔加。”

在他们看着的时候，托尔芬从更高大的对手身下闪过，就在手臂下方，刀背自一侧压进男人的脖子。它会淤青的。托鲁克尔的一只眼睛眯起，摇了摇头。维京人、丹麦人和英格兰人一样，在酒、食物和女人够多的时候并不热衷于打架，但有一种叫战士的荣誉的东西在他召集的士兵们的心中。他们一看见托鲁克尔的高度，还有他的独眼和他被削了一半的手指，就想会一会托尔芬·卡尔塞夫尼，打倒了巨人的人。

而一旦他们见到身材矮小、头发凌乱、孩子气地瞪着他们的托尔芬，挑战就不远了。库努特宁愿他不要接受他们的挑战，但他的期望什么时候能影响托尔芬做什么或不做什么了？比阻止海浪更难。

“那他怎么会和阿谢拉特在一起？”库努特问。

他们相遇那天，托尔芬把他吓坏了。他是一个脏兮兮的男孩，手上的指甲由于关节常受撞击而发黑，皮肤在积雪反射的日光下看起来粗糙并晒伤。同时，他也很美。就像看着与库努特相反的东西。完全是另一个物种。无雕琢的野性，不在乎谁瞄准自己，只有一个目标，与库努特的胆小与谨慎比肩。

他们都是在血雨腥风中长大的。托尔芬只是选择了不同的方式来应对，库努特推断道——但如果他父亲是一个解甲归田的传奇战士，这一点也说不通。

“哦，”托鲁克尔应了一声然后转过来，这样他可以看着库努特，树叶在他身上打下斑驳的阳光。他的目光中有种东西让库努特的脊背凉飕飕的。“托尔兹死了。”他简单地说。

死了。

而维京人不会简单地死去，暮年时倒在农田里，或者躺在温暖的床铺上，满脸皱纹，头发灰白，安详而幸福地在亲爱的家人环绕下离去。维京人死于战争。死得血淋淋，武器在手中，而如果托尔兹曾经是一名约姆战士，那结局比什么都肯定。

托鲁克尔还没有回答他的问题。

在场上，托尔芬还没有结束，他的对手也是。也许自从库努特让他吃全餐起托尔芬就开始长个了，他被喂养得颇有起色，已经比他的对手要高了。那个倒地的家伙在泥里滚个身去抓托尔芬的腿，但他往后一跳没被够着。这给了对方足够的距离重新站起来拿起剑。不会太久。托尔芬迎头而上，这招库努特认得。阿谢拉特在他们的决斗中对他用过。没有武器，没有怜悯，一点不花哨——凶猛的一拳打在男人的下巴上，然后又一拳。这一次男人没有再站起来。托尔芬一瞥也没给他，只是从泥土里捞起他的匕首，用衬衫把它擦拭干净。那件带绣的软纺衬衫，是一周前他得到的。

库努特几乎再次叹息了。

托尔芬以阿谢拉特的方式扫视着整个训练场。他正在长出阿谢拉特的眼神和余裕，尽管那个人还活着的时候他毫无迹象。他就像阿谢拉特的儿子，就像是这个神话般的托尔兹的儿子，或者更像。托尔兹死时他多大？不会超过七八岁。

一个本来更适合阿谢拉特的微笑在托尔芬的嘴唇旁边幽幽地浮现，然后又被他熄灭了，就这样，一切的答案在库努特的脑海里尘埃落定。

阿谢拉特杀了托尔兹。

当然是他杀的。然后他让这个愤怒的流浪儿跟着他，依靠残羹剩饭过活。因此他在身高和心智都发育不良。阿谢拉特的手下可能试过把他养得更好，但如果说他了解托尔芬哪点，那就是他会把所有送上来的关怀扔回他们的脸上。他们可能也试过把他丢在路上，但托尔芬会跟上来。表伦可能尝试过与他交流，但托尔芬会无视他。而当托尔芬显然成为他们战斗边界永久的一名固定成员，阿谢拉特会利用他。利用他，用到崩溃的边缘。

库努特胃里的早餐在发酸，想到阿谢拉特被他的剑找到心脏前那一刻的眼神。他看着的不是库努特，不是死去的国王，也不是他正在交战的人。

他在看托尔芬。双眼睁大，嘴巴张开。在那一刻，他想的不是拯救威尔士，不是库努特，或者库努特的王位。他想的是救托尔芬。他最后的话语是给托尔芬的。他在这世上最后的想法是那个被他卷进战争的男孩。

失去两个父亲会是什么感觉？库努特只失去了一个。斯韦恩几乎不算数。

现在，倒地的家伙站了起来，试图对托尔芬说些什么。也许是钦佩，也许是请求再打一场。无论是什么，托尔芬都没有理睬。他环顾四周，看见了库努特和托鲁克尔，然后从相反的方向走下场。

托鲁克尔发出一阵小小的、伤心的声音。

还是让他走吧，不管他要去做什么。库努特从来没有问过；他能让托尔芬和他们一起在室内吃饭已经是个奇迹。尽管如此，他并不是阿谢拉特。他是阿谢拉特寄予了全部信念的东西，如果阿谢拉特信任他来统治这个国家，作为最后的复仇，他可能也会信任他来接手这份责任。库努特无论如何都会为他这么做，为了阿谢拉特，也为了托尔芬。

他想起一只放在头发上的手，然后想这可能也是为了他自己。

“你觉得托尔芬会愿意教我怎么使用匕首吗？”库努特用手随意地比了一个捅的动作，然后在托鲁克尔的笑声回荡在训练场上空时哭笑不得。

“第一课——”

“你不用教我怎么握住它。”自从拿下王冠他就一直在向托鲁克尔学习，因为一个不懂使剑的国王是做不长久的。现在他有一些肌肉了，至少挡得下那个大块头的一次直击。如果他那样学会了握住一把剑，他也能握住一把匕首——

托尔芬用他自己的刀柄捅向库努特的手腕。疼痛爆发开来，他后退几步，刀片如他想象中落地。

“好痛，”库努特哀怨道，“你应该教我，而不是伤害我。”

托尔芬冷笑了。“对不起，公主。”

哦。又是这个。库努特阖上眼睛，因为如果不这么做他也是翻翻眼睛、瞪着他或者脸红，他从地上找到他的匕首，再试一次。这一次显然做得更差了，因为托尔芬不得不掰开他的手指再把它们按回刀柄周围，动作一点不温柔，让库努特觉得如果下次再做不对的话，他会过来把它们折断再摆到正确的位置上。

“不要像握剑一样拿着它。”托尔芬说着。他的声音总是听起来更像低吼。“你还没有高大到能像那头怪物一样战斗，所以不要尝试。”这些大胆的发言来自一个不得不仰头看向他的人，但库努特点了点头。

他花了出奇少的说教就让托尔芬同意教他点什么。库努特在晚餐后提出，在那之后托尔芬可以潜入夜中去做任何他想做的事情，直到爬回库努特的房间，在门边占据一块小小的空间；用一句话抓住他，“如果我不知道如何战斗，那就称不上胜利”，点一下托尔芬背上的剑鞘，它别在库努特赏给他的那件刺绣毛皮里衬的夹克上，代替了他以前那件血迹斑斑、光秃秃的皮革。

托尔芬皱了皱眉，看向他的样子好像他以为库努特会就近取出一把匕首来捅他——不要在意剑从来都别在他胯上——然后点头了。

托尔芬第四次撞上他的背的时候，库努特才后悔了。他可能有身高优势，但托尔芬速度很快并擅长把他放倒然后跪到他身上，每次的嘲讽的表情都如此来劲，看起来几乎变得像一个笑容。库努特的头发在第一个小时就变得乱七八糟，而在第二个小时，让他坚持站着的原因只有固执了。双手都是擦伤，脖子上还有一处，正是致命的位置，如果托尔芬真的那么做的话——但是他没有。这与其说是怜悯，更像是偷懒，好像库努特根本不值得他发挥全部的力量和速度。

他不是一个好老师，但库努特是一个好学生。重新再站起来的时候，他已经准备好迎接冲击了。最困难的部分是对刀刃的恐惧，但早些时候托鲁克尔已经把这种恐惧从他里面敲出来了，托尔芬也有份。

库努特用拇指划过颧骨上的伤疤，沉下气来。

这次当托尔芬向他冲来时，他闪向一边，让托尔芬被势头带过去。他很快；半秒、半步然后托尔芬就意识到失误，转过来面对他然后——这是阿谢拉特会做的事，库努特发觉的时候已经晚了一步，因为托尔芬兴致缺缺的表情扭曲成了愤怒。

那天阿谢拉特在雪中对他说了什么？

一旦你热血上头，你就输定了。

输定了，也许，面对阿谢拉特这样的战士。但对库努特而言不是。托尔芬的进攻快速但杂乱无章；库努特开始凭借本能抵挡。

到那天结束他几乎已经知道如何避免一个伤口，如果不是知道了如何制造一个的话。

“够了吗？”托尔芬在最后一次把他放倒在地上以后问道。他的屁股在接连的摔倒中麻木了，所以他点了点头并伸出一只想被拉起来的手，然后才意识到他在向谁请求、请求什么，他改用颤抖的手臂把自己撑起来。

一小撮观众聚集在他们临时训练区的边缘。他强迫自己的手臂停止颤抖，然后低头看向托尔芬，带着站起来带给他的尊严，或者至少是比每次面对自己弱点时刻骨的疲惫好一些的东西。没有人比托尔芬更能引出他的弱点。“今天到此为止。”他蓄足力气说。

托尔芬的嘴巴定格成一条平坦的线。“你都站不起来了。”他说，但声音没有大到让其他人听得见。

“我们明天继续。”

“你真是逊爆了。”托尔芬告诉他，但其中没有真正的气愤。

至少还有人这么认为。

从某种意义上说，这是必然的。第一次在战场上受伤的时候，他自己的预言就在面前实现了。这是他的错误，他的傲慢，认为自己可以成为某个更显赫的人物。王冠向他索求这个，然后他，这个傻瓜，听从了它。

箭刺穿他肩膀下方，卡在布料和锁子甲之间，埋得很深。没有多想，他抓住它然后拔了出来，在弗洛基甚至还没来得及假装担心的时候。一个插满了箭的国王成不了什么气候。

它流了血，一小时内就让他的手臂浸湿在红色里，但是血……到现在他已经熟悉了。比较少从他自己的血管里流出，但也不罕见。在托尔芬手下几个月的辛苦课程已经教会他如何接下一次或者二十次的冲击。这个伤口简直不值一提。在第一天是的。回到营地以后，他在帐篷外用雪把它擦干净。在视野边缘，托尔芬的眼睛像闪烁的火焰跟着他，始终明亮而警惕。

库努特幻想那眼神是关切，他在别人手上流血的画面能困扰到托尔芬，然后让这种幻想和门边被窝里托尔芬安静的呼吸声一起，带着他进入不安宁的睡眠。

白天，伤口用清洁的布包扎起来。再一天的辛苦骑行后，它还会疼，但仅此而已了。

一天过去。他睡得不好，身体感到迟钝和笨重，每一次思考都比上一次更慢。他以为这是连日的战斗造成的。平均每天，他第一个起，最后一个睡，尽管已经接受了几个月的训练，但他的身体是在僻静的教堂和隐蔽的房间里被抚养大的。他养成的微乎其微的耐力只是偶尔说服哥哥哈拉尔德让他加入打球游戏的裨益。

晚上他们回到了根据地。他没吃饭就准备睡了，并将没有在路上跌倒算作一场胜利。

托尔芬跟在他后面回到房间。“你不饿？”他问，仿佛一个人并不饥饿的概念陌生得无法理解。

库努特耸耸肩，瑟缩了一下；他的手臂有些僵硬。“不。你去吃饭吧。今晚我不会在睡着的时候被杀的。”这点讽刺式的幽默是他们之间除了交易和训练以外存在的全部。托尔芬以哼声回答，没说一句话就离开了。不错。他们中至少一个人有胃口。

他脱下衣服，不管仍然在身上的尘土，钻进被窝。起初，睡眠无法企及，但它最后肯定还是降临了，因为他记得的下一件事是睁眼醒来，看到托尔芬盯着自己，眉头紧锁。他的脸颊刺痛；从光线来判断，已经过了早上，接近中午了。

当他想把自己撑起来的时候，他的手臂塌了。

“你是怎么了？”托尔芬问道，挫败让他的声音染上了点色彩——也许库努特这样做只是专门为了捉弄他。

 _我不是故意的，_ 他试图反驳，但声音虚弱无力，哪里不对劲。他的手臂现在不疼了；它近乎麻木，这是更糟糕的。他的牙齿在打颤。

“叫——叫贡纳来。”他努力说出，但即使是这么一点点，也让房间旋转了起来。

不，它一直在旋转。他眼前的这张脸是唯一静止的物体，而即使是这也开始变幻得面目可憎。恐惧在他胃里发酵。他可能病了。

但托尔芬没有任何遵从的动作。他靠得更近了点，眉头从厌烦加深成困惑。“干嘛？我不是你的仆人。”

仿佛他会把托尔芬当作那么顺从的人。他和托鲁克尔真是般配，库努特想。

然后房间陷入了彻底的黑暗。

那一天后来只留下碎片的记忆。

人们挤进他的房间，时而震耳欲聋，时而沉默如墓，就是他们等待着把他埋进去的那座。他们拆开他的伤口，切开它，这让他醒来，尽管他没让自己尖叫。有人试着把汤舀进他嘴里，但几分钟以后汤又流出来了。房间另一头，王冠坐在那里嘲笑他的脆弱，而他开始想它是不是真的会说话。唯一一样清晰的东西是托尔芬的金发在视野的边缘，永远在那里。

在这期间，托尔芬呆在他身边。当他们再来处理他的伤口，他坐在库努特的床边，手臂环着他如钢箍一般，然后疼痛和错乱开始混合，这根本不是托尔芬而是在那里的王冠，紧紧收紧他的胸膛，夺走他的呼吸。

当他还有力气的时候，他反抗。

他叫喊，抓挠，拳打脚踢，而他耳边的声音说，“妈的，我还以为你醒着，”但在那之后，话语变得小声而持续，好像库努特是某种需要安抚的动物。

他最后一次清醒的时候，影子开始爬上屋里的墙壁，光线随着落日变成橘红色。托尔芬仍然在那里。看到库努特醒了，他俯下来，黯淡的眼睛盯着他，仿佛已经过去了一周而不是一天，而他和库努特一样疲惫。

库努特为他尽力了。无休止地，怀着私心的自豪感，尽力把托尔芬变成某种不止是愤怒的东西，但他现在意识到，那只是傲慢。

“对不起。”库努特说。

托尔芬的眼睛睁大了。阳光照在他们身上——他以为那是夕阳。它不是。它闪烁得太亮了。这是夜晚，屋里遍布着蜡烛和灯火。托尔芬的嘴张了张，但库努特先听到了自己的声音。这很重要。这是现在他必须给托尔芬的全部。

“对不起。我很抱歉我杀了他。我很抱歉我把他从你身边夺走了。”库努特告诉他，知道自己听起来很疯狂。过去几个月里他在自己身上培养出的所有强硬，都在恐惧和某种更庞大的东西边缘逝去。在托尔芬的身后，一个亡灵闪现，金色的短发，胸前黑色的铠甲——哦不，是白色的，包围着身体，如一块裹尸布。视觉不断变幻，但不变的是，它向他微笑。它看透他的灵魂，笑出声来。

他的头发被汗水湿粘着；他马上感到比他们行军途中所有寒冷的早晨加在一起还要冷，缩在那件斗篷下，在马车后或者坟墓边，这些坟墓属于死去的村民，死去的战士，雪到了膝盖那么深。

托尔芬抵在他额头上的手像一块烙铁。库努特无意识地靠过去，身体脱离了控制。

“这一切结束以后，你应该离开。远走高飞，横渡大海。”他的声音发出来并不像他期望的样子，但他继续说着，尽力把词句吐出来，因为这就是他想要的。托尔芬掌舵着某艘宏伟的龙头船的画面，破开海浪驶向某种更美好、干净、明亮而幸福的东西。

“别说了。”托尔芬咬了咬牙。

额头上的手换成了一块湿毛巾。托尔芬的眼睛让人读不懂；现在库努特只能一块块来理解他的表情。紧蹙的眉头，两眼间的皱起，褴褛的头发与褴褛的灵魂。

 _照顾好你自己，_ 库努特想命令他。要是这么简单就好了，要是在神的眼皮底下什么事情都这么简单就好了，但没有一件是，没有一件会是，至少在这里。破碎的东西不会自己修复。库努特的手做不了这件事。托尔芬需要治疗。他需要去远方。

他的思绪盘旋着，直到无法抓住哪怕一个有意义的想法。

他可以听到托尔芬说着什么新的事情。一个问题，尽管库努特无法摸清它的边缘。

他们并不孤单。侍者和熟悉的面孔聚集在他的床铺周围，幽灵和魔鬼。一个黑发的脑袋，戴着金冠，身首分离地坐在他的床尾，喋喋不休说着废话。一个秃顶的男人，带着慈祥，亲切，耐心的笑容，他的手放在库努特的膝盖上。托鲁克尔和弗洛基也在，带着同样的遗憾表情，尽管只有一个人脸上的是真的。

托尔芬在冲他们大喊大叫，他意识到，对他们所有人大喊，双臂张开。永远满腔愤怒。

库努特胡乱伸出手，从后面抓住他的衬衫。一个命令。他要下一个命令，某些需要被传达或者讨论的东西。看起来它是如此重要。所有的喧哗都停止了。托尔芬转身低头看向他，他的眼睛——啊。库努特以前见过那双眼睛。那时一把剑在他手中，一具尸体在他脚下，为什么他只有在背叛了这份信任的同时才能得到它？

一遍又一遍，往事重提。

影子和冰雪的梦境。

这是梦，因为它是温暖的。村民们在积雪的白色背景里流淌鲜血，但阿谢拉特的人已经走了，取而代之的是狼群，在雪地上跳跃，起舞，施行它们疯狂的工作。远处传来剑的碰撞声，如钟声般鸣响。这应该寒冷，应该可怕，但它并不，因为他头上的王冠就是自己的盔甲。他一点也不害怕。他盯着村民的尸体，什么感觉都没有。

他手下是温暖的皮毛。这是一只狼，又不是了，它变成了托尔芬用仇恨的眼睛盯着他，然后两者都不是，他独自一人，暴风雪正将他席卷而去，模糊了他的视野，将他沉入黑暗。

他醒来的时候每个毛孔都在酸痛，就好像已经打了好几天的仗，赶了好几天的路，有一瞬间他真的希望自己已经死在某片白色的原野上，成为狼群和乌鸦的饵料。有什么重物压住了他的腿，而在梦里他记得像钟声一般的声音是钢铁在磨刀石上敲击的声音。

他想擦去眼前的雾气，手不听使唤。整条手臂像石头一样沉重。“呃。”他试着开口，几乎就发出声音了。

敲击声停止了。

一只粗糙的手毫无预兆地抓上他的脸，把它这样拧，那样拧，本来库努特可以攒足力气用那只好的胳膊打掉他的手，但那只手下一秒又回来了，带着像是咆哮的声音，然后一块湿布擦上他的眼睛，抹过眼角和眼底，然后是额头、脸颊和嘴巴。库努特任其发生，因为没有力气对它去做任何事情。

然后它停下来，他变成盯着一双蜂蜜色的眼睛。这总是很有趣——不协调感，像托尔芬这样，由盐和醋做成的人，有一双颜色如此甜美的眼睛。与表面所有的镇定相反，他内部的某种东西如释重负地裂开了一条缝。这不是弗洛基站在他床边拿着一把剑或者顾问们准备解释他这几天——几周？——的病情带来了什么，不是托鲁克尔把他从床上拖起来，也不是鬼魂最终把他拖到别的地方。不。只是托尔芬，对他而言从始至终只意味着一件事的人。

他的眼睛蒙上了雾，所以他闭上它们——

托尔芬打了他一巴掌。只是轻轻的，几乎是在他脸上拍了一下。“别再睡了。”

“喂——”

这次托尔芬把一只杯子挤到他嘴边，试图真的把水倒进库努特张开的嘴里，好像水就是这么喝的。但它冰凉而新鲜，让他的脑袋清醒了一些。现在是白天。托尔芬是干净的。库努特不是——他可以感到干了的汗水让睡衣变得僵硬，黏在他的皮肤上，几乎可以闻到味道。

他从来没有像那一刻一样迫切地需要解手。

“我需要——”库努特四下环顾，动作太快，脑袋也转动起来。

“哦。那个。你一直在用夜壶。”托尔芬说，好像这没什么，也不是库努特脆弱的人生里最尴尬的时刻，并把他从床上扶起来，走到角落里屏风后面的壶前。如果他不是被困在死后的梦魇里，不是被判入神的地狱，他现在是了。但托尔芬对此并不比做任何事要羞耻，看起来是这样，而且当库努特回到床上时，托尔芬几乎是背着他。

“他们去哪儿了？”库努特问，以此来掩盖他虚弱的身体不能接受的脸红。

托尔芬回到他的位置上，盘着腿坐在床尾，靠在床的一根柱子上，匕首、布和磨刀石已经重新回到了手上。“谁？”

“每个人——我的部下，托鲁克尔，佣人们，还有——”

“把他们赶走了。”

他不再说话。甚至不再抬头看一眼。

 _然后他们听从了？_ 库努特想问，不确定自己是被打动了还是被冒犯了。托尔芬算什么东西，有人会在垂死的国王的卧室里听他说话？即使是王后也没有那样的权力，而托尔芬还差得远呢。库努特擦了一把额头。它在痛，就像他的全身都在痛，但现在头痛已经演变成某种牙齿间的东西。

“你……把他们赶走了。”库努特重复。

“他们看起来像野兽，对着你的身体流口水。”托尔芬简单地说，带着公然的厌恶。他从石头上再次举起匕首，擦去上面的水和残留物然后沿着刀刃瞄准着库努特，“但你是我的。”

在朦胧中，他的眼睛看起来真的很像动物，刀刃把他的面孔拉长成非人的样子。库努特闭上眼睛。全然的喜悦在他烧坏了的身体中升起。但你是我的。他是。托尔芬指的更多的是他的死而不是他的生，但两者之间没有缝隙，而托尔芬已经拥有了其余的部分，不管他想不想要。

库努特是个傻瓜。一个疯狂的傻瓜。

粗糙的手指再次刮过他的脸颊，然后他被推回枕头里。“好了。睡吧。我会把他们拦在外面的。”

库努特说不出一句谢谢，也发不出一点声音。

又在行军的路上了，而且过了才不到一天，而且没有人需要知道国王被绑在马镫上。托尔芬和托鲁克尔一边斗嘴一边骑行，库努特为这种吸引注意力的东西而高兴，在维持姿势的痛苦变得难以忍受的时候。

“如果我病了，你会照顾我吗？喂我吃东西，帮我擦掉屁股上的汗水——”

“不会。”

“你会让我死吗？”托鲁克尔问，好像这是一场悲剧。

“不，”托尔芬说，“我会帮你解脱。老家伙。”

他有自己的说话方式，如此平实，听起来只是一个人在陈述冬天很冷，泥土很潮湿。

“他真的会。”托鲁克尔嘀咕着。“只给库努特，嗯？是头发的问题吗？我可以把我的留长。”

“不是头发。”托尔芬咆哮道。库努特一定又在做梦了，在病房里困在错乱中。这对他来说是件新鲜事，尽管它不应该是，而他仍然不确定他们最开始谈论的是 _什么_ 。他拉过一绺自己的头发，就像曾经他会因为紧张而这么做一样。它很细，淡而且长，这让他想起那天早上他洗完澡以后，发现解开它的结并不困难，如果他烧着在床上翻来覆去了一个星期，本应是那样的。

你梳了我的头发吗？问题到了他的舌尖上，但到那里又灭了。托尔芬在哪里能学会梳头？他有很多技能；那不是其中之一。

“啊，”托鲁克尔假作悲伤地哀叹，“我就知道是头发。看得出来。”

库努特在托尔芬再次咆哮起来并朝对方扭打过去的时候祈求耐心和力量。

“别逗他了，拜托。”库努特开口，他的声音已经不是原来的样子，而他俩又开始了。托鲁克尔活在这世上就是为了惹毛托尔芬。他们彼此真是般配。库努特都比不上。

“他睡着的时候，你没有没看着他？我看见你在里面——”

托尔芬踢了一脚他的马，库努特以为他要去前方处理这些天的什么工作，就像他想干任何事情的时候告诉除了自己以外的所有人，但托尔芬掉头过来对着托鲁克尔。

“立刻闭嘴，不然我就在你睡着的时候剃光你的头。”

托鲁克尔噤声了。“好吧，好吧。”

那一整天，托尔芬几乎没有离开他身边超过几英尺的距离。极度地令人不安。

库努特那天晚上的围火特意坐在托鲁克尔旁边，知道托尔芬黏人的新习惯只是暂时的，不会赢过他对人群的恐惧。火堆周围的人群永远紧贴而吵闹，一旦寒冷降临。

“你说的是什么意思？”库努特压低嗓音问托鲁克尔。在事后，没有人愿意承认他们以为国王快死了。没有人告诉他在他离开的时候发生的任何事情。

托鲁克尔皱着眉，直到他发现库努特捻着自己的头发，他的脸上滑过一丝笑容。“那个顽固的小鬼不让一个人进你的房间。即使是女仆也不行。”他哼哼鼻子。“我们打赌他在里面吃你，一次一口，像条野狗。”

他金黄的眼睛闪过一道钢铁般的光芒。“你们赌了多少？”

“哈。”托鲁克尔伸手摸上他厚重的皮衣缝着的口袋，沉甸甸的全是硬币。“我从来没给陛下下注。”

“那是谁照顾我的呢？”他突然想到要问。

“他做的。”托鲁克尔耸了下肩膀。“给你擦洗，喂食和喂水。你能挨下来真是个奇迹，但我对结果没有异议。”他向库努特举起他的麦芽酒，揶揄地敬了一杯，然后他们都喝了一口。“我们的小护士，卡尔塞夫尼。”


	3. Chapter 3

也许这是一个转折点。他在心里抗拒——假装这意味着什么，不意味着什么，并且欺骗自己哪种都不在乎。

五天后的晚上，他被床尾一具身体的重量和黑暗中的磨刀声惊醒，但他假装没醒，直到睡眠把他带回去。第二天早上他跌跌撞撞地从马背上下来的时候，托尔芬在看。吃不下晚饭的时候，稍后他会在房间里发现一盘面包，托尔芬期待地盯着它和他。问他也没有什么好处。库努特已经能听到答案了： _你太弱了。我不想和一个可怜虫打架。_

一个月后，一个中部地区的小官员来乞求忠诚和宽恕，比起人民更多地是为了他的土地。他年轻英俊，在鞠躬前看了库努特太久，鞠躬后又看了很久。之后，在他们的房间里，托尔芬提出要割了这男人的喉咙。无谓的暴力不像他的风格，这已经很奇怪，但当库努特问托尔芬为什么他想让这个人死，他得到的唯一答案不是冷笑，而是真诚的困惑。库努特怀疑他提出这个请求是当真的。

春季结束之前，他已经强壮到可以独自留在马上，在战斗中发号施令了。他需要在那里。他的部下看见他穿着红色的斗篷，银色的头盔，浅色的头发在身后飘拂，而他们看他像看一块试金石。侍奉高贵的人很容易，在战斗胜利的时候甚至更容易，事后还有免费的口粮和啤酒。托尔芬以前是一个不情不愿的影子，但现在他跟在库努特的脚步后面，好像他真的是某种被驯服的野兽。他看起来对此不高兴，或者像是不想呆在那里——更像是他不相信库努特在差点死于一个轻微的箭伤以后还能靠自己活着。病中说了什么，他不记得了，尽管有时，他发现托尔芬盯着他看的眼神带着某种除了厌恶以外的东西时，他想问问看。

一场对战会让他恢复安定，库努特想。一旦他们打过，他会回归那个冷淡的自我。直到几乎暖春时节，他才有足够的力气这么做。

早饭以后，他向托尔芬点了下头，然后转向佣人的通道。库努特已经把头发盘起来，并穿上宽松的训练服。托尔芬读懂他的意思，跟着他走进明亮的早晨。

托尔芬看起来状态不错。少了一点点坚硬，一点点绝望。也许一个冬天的饱饭就是他需要的东西。库努特有一个疯狂的想象，在小木屋里过冬，托尔芬肩上扛着一对兔子走进门，在一张朴素的桌子上共享食物和悄悄的话语。

自从病了以后，他的脑子就一直很奇怪；他摇摇头把这些清除掉，他们到达了附近的一片树林，这对他们的训练而言会是足够隐蔽的地方。如果他在第一分钟就倒下，见证者只要有托尔芬就足够了。

一个半月疏于练习，库努特已经准备输了。他没有想到的是托尔芬的谨慎。托尔芬的第一击没有打中——他完全扑空了。第二次也是，然后第三次，根本没有近到移动库努特脸旁边散落的发丝。

“你真的要和我打吗？”库努特扬起眉毛，按托尔芬教他不要那么做的方式举起匕首。“我可以去请教别人。”

这奏效了。托尔芬的目光笼上阴云。

他径直过来。下次攻击之后他来了一脚，劈砍很容易挡住，但冲着膝盖的这一记横扫就不是了。库努特踉跄地后退，但让自己的脚步拉得足够长来让刀划一个弧线抬起，这是纯粹的本能，最糟糕的就是——动作大而草率。他真的生疏了。托尔芬把它打飞到一边，剩下的劲头把库努特带翻在地上。

托尔芬从上方逼近了一会儿，两人都喘着粗气，库努特除了抬头盯着他以外什么也做不了。他长大了。长高了，高了几英寸。他的头发在阳光下闪闪发光。库努特让自己的视线徘徊在他宽阔的肩膀线条和脖子处宛若暗示的一块裸露、潮湿的皮肤，知道这是他永远也摆脱不了的。现在他像迎接一位老朋友一样迎接扭曲的渴望，然后毫无愧疚地接过托尔芬递过来的手。

“你需要学会战斗。”

库努特擦了擦额头，开始挑出夹在发间的树叶。“这不就是我们正在做的事情吗？”

托尔芬哼道。“不。用你的手。”他挤了挤还被他握着的那只手，力道足以一并把他的骨头碾碎。啊。这个姿势还是太大方了，同时，库努特的一部分仍然为这种粗暴的触碰而狂喜。

“好吧。教我怎么战斗。”库努特最后认命地说。这不会比他们的匕首对战好多少，但是，重点从来不是去学。

而是在这里，和托尔芬，像这样。

他们相隔几英尺站着，托尔芬的双手放在身旁，库努特不确定该怎么做，但又不愿意举起手来，像拙劣模仿某些厮杀的动物。当托尔芬动起来时，即使没有优雅，那也是用他一贯的速度。攻击正中库努特的中心，然后他们扭打起来。体型是库努特唯一的优势，但这仍然是一件尴尬的事；他们在几秒钟之内就滚到了地上，哼哼着争夺上面的位置。库努特的发绳一会儿就散开了，然后衬衣也是。在托尔芬试图钉住他的手的时候，他试图反抓住托尔芬，但这只是推迟了必然的结局。他想自己应该感到幸运，因为托尔芬没有直接冲着他的脸来。如果像托鲁克尔那样失去一只眼睛，那就太可惜了。

孤注一掷地，为了不至于彻底输掉，他举起自己的全部体重去对抗托尔芬。

这行得通。库努特滚到他上面，毫无美感地把他压在地上，用的仅仅是自己的体重。托尔芬在翻转的时候看起来惊呆了，抬头盯着他，睁大的眼睛因为愤怒而暗沉。他可能真的会拿下一只眼睛，库努特想。想到这里，他的手松开了。

托尔芬咆哮着把他们的腿绞在一起，找到了翻转位置的发力点。他的压制就不那么温柔了。他困住库努特的手腕，把它们压到他头部两侧的地面上。尽管库努特试图再次利用体型强迫他离开，托尔芬发出一声轻微的咕哝把他固定在那里，胜利让他的眼睛变得明亮。库努特可以投降，应该投降了，但他不想这么做。这，和被匕首抵着喉咙或者背而输掉，有点不一样。这太近，太私人了。总有一天，他会赢得这场战斗，他向自己承诺，但他还不够强大。托尔芬的所有棱角都让他变得更脆弱。

“够了。”他喘息着，再一次撑起肩膀，避免臀部有任何的起伏，因为被托尔芬压在身下让他的身体感到太过惬意。

但托尔芬没有动。他脸上的表情比平时更加野性，呼吸更加沉重。对他来说这是件好事；如果托尔芬再不下来，就要有麻烦了。已经有了。

“投降吧。”托尔芬告诉他。

好像他需要过这句话似的。再一次地，库努特试图挪动他，但这回托尔芬预见到了。他哼一声，把他推回落叶和草丛中，而这一次，他用上了全部的力量。他很小，但仍然很重。仍然很强。托尔芬的大腿轧在他两腿之间，库努特被这种原始的快感刺激得惊呼——太多，太快了。他没有祈祷过能掩饰它。而现在托尔芬用一种全然不同的表情盯着他了。

“你——”他开口。他再次压下去，更轻，而这一次也没有过火。库努特吸了一口气。他不懂托尔芬脸上的表情是什么。愤怒还是困惑。他真的从没做过这种事吗？库努特做过一次，在抛弃了神以后。讽刺的是，所有神父对他禁止触碰身体的警告，都是一种指引，让他知道从哪里开始罪恶的生活。这感觉很好，但他在峰顶时脑海里看到的只是一张露出嘲笑的嘴，以及太阳般灼热的眼睛。他想犯下罪，但他还不想了解自己到那种程度。还不到时候。

托尔芬从来没有书本和老师来警告他不要走上这条特殊的路。很难想象和阿谢拉特的佣兵在一起的生活没有教给他关于这个世界的某些东西，但是，也很难想象他坐在他们的篝火旁边，分享下流的故事。他总是一根筋。

他也是为此才这么做。库努特分开他们的腿，然后抬起膝盖，把托尔芬圈进来，他不确定自己接下来会变成什么样子，但不想让这第一次也是最后一次的机会错过考验。托尔芬捏了他一下，而他也一样硬了。它简单而混乱，笨拙，并且是他很长、很长时间以来拥有过的最好的东西。

神会因此羞辱他的，他想。但神已经抛弃了他们所有人。这种想法只让感觉更好了。快感升起来，陌生而铺天盖地，随着托尔芬挤压着他。

他不再试图把库努特的手腕固定在原位，因为他们一起动起来。他把脸埋在库努特的脖颈，掩饰他正在做的任何表情，急促而大声地呼吸。一旦手自由了，库努特不知道该拿它们做什么，不知道托尔芬的哪些部分会允许他以想要的方式触摸。他脸颊的曲线，也许吧，或者他的头发。但他伸向托尔芬的衬衫，用手在托尔芬的背上扒拉了一下，然后再一下，当这为他赢得了脖子上一次更响的喘息。

他想倒过来，轮到他钉住托尔芬，自己来追逐快乐，但峰顶来得太快，他完全措手不及地被带走了。这种方式比他自己做的时候要好，好太多，闭上眼还能看到星星。他身上所有疼痛的部位都进入漫长的麻木，随着托尔芬在他耳边发出一记受伤的声音，他近乎疯狂的动作也停止了。

然后他们两个男孩满身是汗和树叶和泥土，和甚至更糟糕的东西。

库努特试着坐起来，但托尔芬仍然很重，仍然在那里，而且仍然致力于证明些什么。“起来。”库努特命令道，尽管所有的威严都被他的声音有多么沙哑给毁了。他斗胆认为他可以命令托尔芬做任何事情，可托尔芬只听了一次。他抬起头，有点战战兢兢地坐回去，盯着库努特的大腿看，直到库努特想为他的放肆而扇他一巴掌。

“哈。”他说。

仅此而已。然后他站起来，从泥土中捡起他的匕首，留下库努特同样这么做。

库努特从来不擅长欺骗自己。对一个在喋血的家庭中长大的体弱多病的孩子而言，这从来不是一个选项。命运很早就注定了。被送去守伦敦桥，在无经验的情况下，对抗约姆战士，这是一种必然。他从来没有期待能回家，也没有给自己讲一个漂亮的故事解释为什么，不管拉格纳始终多么乐观。所以当第二天，托尔芬在他们还没吃早饭的时候就把他拖去训练，坚持他们将不用武器对战，然后在接下来的几分钟内带着狂热的关注把他推到地上，接下来发生什么也就不足为奇了。库努特开始感到那道目光在一天剩余的时间里盯着他，不比王冠轻，并对他索要不比它少的注意力。训练的假象一直持续着，直到夏天升温的时候。他们仍然这么做，只是在行军和小领主求见的间隙，以及在哈拉尔德的援军到来前、频繁的战争演习期间，他们找时间去更偏远，更安静的地方。他们一起出去，一个人会带头， _就在前面一点，就在那些树后面，_ 库努特的心跳到了嗓子眼。

这不是爱，但感觉很好，这就够了。

贡纳首先对此做出了评论——这说明了一些问题，考虑到托尔芬的存在本身对他已经是一个持续的恐惧点。当库努特想要片刻的安宁，他需要的全部就是叫托尔芬到身边，然后看着其他人像老鼠撞见猫那样逃走。一天晚上吃饭的时候，贡纳问他托尔芬还好吗。库努特觉得用这种方式来问托尔芬有没有在计划着任何谋杀是一件很好笑的事情，尤其当这是贡纳问的。他回答不起；他也几乎不知道答案。

他们之间存在的东西现在在他的皮肤下发痒，一种持续的不适，一种持续的欲望。

“你对他做了什么？”一个熟悉的声音在后一天的晚饭桌上问他，声音太大了。托鲁克尔在任何房间里都是显眼的存在。

“对谁？”好像库努特不知道似的。

托鲁克尔向屋子对面点点头，托尔芬已经在那里的入口做好了窝。“卡尔塞夫尼。他看起来想把你生吃了。”

库努特被他的葡萄酒噎了一下。“没事吧。反正他想杀我。总有一天他会的。”

现在轮到托鲁克尔大笑了。“杀。这是那种表情的意思，嗯哼？”他靠过来然后重重地拍了一下库努特的肩膀，让他坐的椅子都嘎吱作响，桌子也是。“好吧，据说这个冬天会很冷。没有人会怪你保持着一张温暖的床。人各有口味，对不对？”仿佛这是一个很好的笑话，他又大笑起来。

是的，各有口味。在大厅的热气中，托尔芬脱掉了外套，其下的深蓝色衣服紧贴着他的身体。他喉咙处的系带正在松开，袖子用皮革扎着。这一次，他不是自己一个人。他最近开始和约姆战士们低声交谈，在他们接受询问时回答，而且以不止一个音节。他一直皱着的眉头舒缓了。以前，他有一种忧郁的美，就像库努特为之祈祷的圣像之一，如此受伤，如此热忱。现在，他仅仅是英俊。这更好，也更糟糕了。

“你不介意吗？”库努特问。

托鲁克尔挠了挠胡子，然后说，“不会。但我想带他一起去麦西亚。我能用上他。”

很快他就要出征了。托鲁克尔会从东边攻破麦西亚。哈拉尔德的人会从北边加入。库努特会和他们一起去，清理残局，接受停战并达成谈判。麦西亚，然后埃塞尔雷德，然后英格兰。然后是所有地方。一旦他们拿到中部地区，一切就将顺其自然，那位弱小的国王的权力将会崩溃，他可以听到它的声响。

“如果你更想留下他……”托鲁克尔开口，其中的暗示再明显不过。留下托尔芬，像一只猛兽。不。

热量从他身上飘走，被吸出去，然后头上戴着的金子的寒意冲刷过他。托尔芬不是能被留住的东西。库努特也不是会在战士身后叹息的少女。一年前，他放弃了抵抗；即使那时他也知道自己的感觉，知道这是他不能满意或掌控的世界的一部分，但之后神父向他解释了爱。它是自私自利的，他说。冰是爱，死是爱。这是欲望，而库努特接纳了它。他会让托尔芬在自己的床上。他会浪费整个夏天和他在一起，把麦西亚抛到脑后，而托尔芬会成为他的东西，直到有一天他露出獠牙，展示他其实是一只狼。

或者更糟：托尔芬会被驯服，然后束缚在他身边，就像曾经对阿谢拉特一样，除了渺茫的复仇的希望以外再没有任何食粮。他们可以从彼此身上获得快感，但从未谈论这个。从未让它更多。

最近，在战场上，他用这样一种眼神看着他。屈服而变味的。他前去侦察，脸上带着血迹回来，而且完美地报告了谁在那里，在干什么，但之后他不再向库努特要求一次对决或者一顿饭或者任何东西。他走向被窝，然后什么也没说。

库努特想起那天雪中阿谢拉特痛苦的疲惫，他把托尔芬打到差点死掉的时候，每个词、每个动作里明显是挫败，终于厌倦了他制造的生物。

“带走他。”库努特喃喃地说，戳着他的盘子，尽管胃口已经没有了。“但要留心一点。你知道他很鲁莽。”

托鲁克尔看了他一会儿，眼睛震惊地睁大了，然后表情转变成一种狡黠的喜悦。只要是关于战斗的事情。但库努特让目光保持坚定。 _把他带回来给我_ ，他希望它看起来在说。

托鲁克尔对他碰了碰杯，微笑了。

托尔芬向他抗议这件事。很吵，用了很久。

“我们说好了的。你不能反悔。”他在过去的十分钟里一直喊着，嗓子在裂开的边缘。

“我没有反悔。你——”库努特开始说，但随后又不确定该说什么。他对托尔芬总是讲错话。 _我不会在你离开的时候死的；你可以晚点再回来然后杀我。_ 他脑海里完全能捏出托尔芬脸上受伤的表情，尽管他们中没有一个人知道为什么，而库努特气自己，气托尔芬，也气这个世界，为他们之间的东西是多么虚无。

所以他没有再说什么，而托尔芬在走开时发出一声太接近吼叫的声音，沿着过道走进夜里朝树扔刀子，对月亮尖叫，或者做当他的人生变得难以一件件处理时他会做的任何事情。

晚点他又回来了；在凌晨时分钻进库努特的房间，栖息在他的床尾，什么也不做，只是盯着壁炉里低矮的火焰。

这就是他知道自己做出了正确决定的时候。随着王冠的重量从头顶卸下，宴厅的热气散去，他知道，只有喉咙深处永远的痛楚提醒他，他自私的爱仍然属于他，仍然珍贵。他可以为托尔芬负责，可以照顾他，喂养他，陪他训练和抱他，但他无法拥有他。这与托尔芬对阿谢拉特执迷的关心别无二致，而他自欺欺人直到这终结。

无论他对托尔芬来说是什么，他不希望它是一个谎言。

托尔芬所有的争辩到了早上就沉寂了。他栖息到库努特给他的那匹黑色的马上，仅仅皱着眉头，库努特备用的一件毛皮斗篷裹着他，以抵御他们两人心中将至的寒意。托鲁克尔在托尔芬旁边像一座山；在一支涣散的队伍打头的位置，他们在太阳刚升起的时候出发，约姆战士们为战争的前景而大声欢呼。在他们走之前，托尔芬回头看了一眼，在前方田野的薄雾中只露出半张脸。

那表情难以辨认。某种像是渴望的东西在库努特内心深处翻腾着。他推开它，用他越来越熟练的方式，那种推开所有提醒他从前柔软的部分的东西的方式。到现在，只剩这一件。

他的父亲会感到骄傲的。

这是他一个多季度以来最后一次见到托尔芬。

距离使他头脑清醒，然后一步接一步，整个中部地区落入了他的手中。秋天开始的时候，麦西亚提出停战。库努特命令托鲁克尔的部队撤退，然后很快他就站在一堆麦西亚的财宝之上，捡起金币然后让它们从指间滑落，好像世上的所有黄金都不过是沙子一样。他告诉领主这还不够，然后在乡间点燃柴堆展示他还可以点燃更多。他看到男人眼里的恐惧，然后微笑了。

而如果他在晚上醒来没有听到托尔芬不安分的声音，如果他让自己和随便遇到的哪个人训练到筋疲力尽，如果他在大厅里寻找一道疲倦、讽刺的目光，却发现它不在了。那和胜利相比根本不值一提。

王冠索要一切并乞求更多。库努特很乐意给它。

“托尔芬呢？”他在回来的第一个晚上偷得片刻清闲的时候问。托鲁克尔勉强原谅了库努特命令他在战斗结束之前撤退，但今晚的盛宴和豪饮已经抚平了他的一些愤怒。一种痒痒的感觉蛰伏在库努特的皮肤底下。他的头发垂落，衣服是他的士兵所期待和尊敬的那种红色。王冠仍然在他头上，尽管此刻他希望它在别的什么地方。

托鲁克尔转了转眼睛，目光都没有离开过盘子。“好像我在乎似的。”

他气得很奇怪。如果他被托尔芬切断两根指头、叉起一只眼珠都能玩得愉快，那么托尔芬要干什么才能真正惹毛他呢？库努特看着他，感到一丝担忧爬上脊骨。“发生了什么吗？”

“不。什么事也没有。”

“没有？”

托鲁克尔捅了他的肉一下，拳头团着他的餐刀。“我以为能看到他打架，但相反，你知道我看到了什么吗？”他等着库努特皱起眉头，然后再次捅向那块肉，更加用力，让食物的碎屑飞到桌子上。“什么也没有。他不肯打。我对他说如果你做逃兵，我会把你的脑袋砍下来。他说我可以试试。说他没有被支付去那里的报酬。”

而……他的确没有，库努特意识到。食宿，是的。新衣服，上个春天的一把新弓，上个冬天他自己的一匹马。一条被子，因为库努特无法说服他睡在地板以外的任何地方。他想要的其他任何东西，他需要但决不会请求库努特的关心，快乐，和一切闲暇思考的东西，还有在遥远某天的一个决斗——这就是他效劳的代价。同样，库努特没有想过要给他一份报酬。

库努特大笑。这声音在他自己的耳朵听来陌生极了。“他说得对，”库努特说，“你上次见着他是什么时候？”

“三天前。”库努特花了一会儿才发觉对方脸上的表情是什么。嘟嘴对这样一个巨大，可怕的男人而言是种奇怪的表情，不过，托尔芬总是有这种效果。剥夺他想要的战争结局并没有用。托鲁克尔在哲学层面上并不相信停战。

只不过三天。库努特尽量不让自己的失望流露出来。一个阴险的声音低语着这很好，他马上要拿下英格兰了，他经不起分心，但这个想法没有坚持下去。他让一只垒满宴会上夹来的各种食物的盘子送到自己的房间，以防他有一个拜访者，而他恨自己的乐观。

但它没有送错。托尔芬怎么找到他借来的房间是一个谜，但他一向如此，今晚也不例外。库努特推辞离开去睡觉的时候，已经过了日落很久了。踏进房间的那一刻，他知道那里不是一个人。兴奋在他内心深处冒出火花。

“你在这里。”在他来得及扼制之前，这些话语就像一句询问溜了出来。

对方靠着墙，和炉火离得足够近来取暖，仍然站在阴影中。戏剧性的一幕，但是不为所动。

“我在宴会上很想你。”

托尔芬的脸色有点奇怪，看起来像同时在三种表情之间扭曲，然后他只是看向炉火。“我不想再被吼了。他很烦。”

托鲁克尔。“他……很难缠。”库努特说。

就像谈话发生在其他人身上一样。太过平淡，太过友好。托尔芬的眉间有一种崭新的平静，为他的五官增添了些从前没有的优雅，不再挤满他压抑住的所有重量。虽然，他仍然压抑着什么。他叠在胸前的双臂有点紧张，他看库努特的时间也不超过一会儿。

库努特走向墙边的桌子，解开他的长袍和腰带，还有今天只是用来摆摆样子的锁子甲，它太沉了，刚开始穿它的时候他身上都留下了伤痕。“吃的在那里。”他说，示意佣人们留在那里的盘子，没有看它一眼。托尔芬没有动也没有开口，但库努特可以感觉到他的目光。

就像刚开始在一起的那些日子，颠倒过来。他在那辆马车里情不自禁地向旁边的托尔芬看去，试图挑出他哪里与众不同，他怎么能同时保持漠不关心和自信满满，像一只颌上沾着血的狼，上帝的完美创造。托尔芬今晚在找的，在看的任何东西，都不是那样。库努特的手在把王冠放到一边的时候几乎颤抖了，这是他最后一件盔甲，然后他转过身来。

托尔芬仍然背靠着墙，脸在阴影中，注视着他。他们之间的空气紧绷，如此粘稠，如果想的话他会把它切开。他会的。他可以命令托尔芬出去然后假装什么也没有发生，也许托尔芬真的会离开，不管去不去战斗。但王冠现在在枕头上，它所有的索求仅仅是建议，随着分秒流逝越发微弱。血液在他的血管里跳动，随着托尔芬向他走来，然后站到已经打开为他腾出一点位置的两腿之间，随着他伸出手，手指触摸上库努特脸颊的疤痕然后沿着它划过，库努特有个疯狂的愿望是接过他的手掌然后亲吻那粗糙的、满是伤痕的皮肤。

尽管，托尔芬的动作并不深情。几乎就像检查那个印记是否还在那里。

库努特想摸摸他的头发和下颌线条，但这就像打破了某些心照不宣的承诺。他可以触摸托尔芬的一些部分；那不在它们之中。那是给情人和妻子的。他不知道哪些是第一件，但知道哪些不是。很久之前，在他是国王之前，甚至在他是一个够分量的王子之前，他担心托尔芬会找到一个女孩。这是微不足道的嫉妒，属于一种单向的、遥远的爱。

但现在他不担心了。托尔芬咬上他的脖子，库努特叹了口气，然后让他的手滑进托尔芬的衬衫，从臀部把他拉过来，把他抱在那里。这就像训练，他告诉自己。更少的衣服。更好的回报。

第一次是匆忙的，他们中的哪个都没有坚持很久，但之后，夜色延伸，缓慢而慵懒。他低估了自己有多么思念它，尽管在托尔芬不在的时候他思考的全部都是他古怪的点点滴滴：他结满胼胝的手在裸露的皮肤上是什么感觉，他刚洗完一场他不想洗的澡时肉体闻起来是什么味道，他凑近的时候是多么温暖。不是第一次地，库努特希望自己更加明白该在这里做什么，但这点上他还是很青涩。托尔芬可能知道，但无论阿谢拉特手下的战士们对女人做了什么，那都不是他们两个想要的。

他们在彼此身上倾尽全力，直到仅仅是抚摸和共享的呼吸就让库努特感觉醉了，然后安宁沉入他的每一处肢体和骨骼。后来，托尔芬呆在他身边的床上，一个温暖的存在。不近，不深情，只是在那里，仿佛不值得费力挪到其他地方。那盘食物在他的手中找到了位置，然后库努特不作评论地接受了托尔芬递给他的一角面包，疲倦到不会再对这一天内的任何事情感到惊讶。

“托鲁克尔说你不肯战斗。”

托尔芬从弓着吃东西的姿势抬起头。“为什么我要！？”

“但是——”但我以为你喜欢战斗。我以为你为它而活。即使这么想的时候，他知道这是错的。托尔芬不是为战斗而活；他是为了活着而战斗。“你为阿谢拉特战斗。”

托尔芬没有回答。

“我想我不能命令你这么做。”库努特说道，其中有一点点叹息。他不会，如果可以的话。托尔芬是战场上的一抹荣光，但这就像看着一栋建筑在火焰中拔地而起。难以移开视线，即使温度灼伤。

托尔芬哼了一下，然后小声说，“你不能命令我吃屎。我不是你的狗，公主。”

疼痛刺穿他的中央，这句话是一记完美瞄准的射击，即便这就是他想要的，即便这就是库努特为什么送走他的原因。“我知道你不是。”库努特小声说，声音很细。

托尔芬看着他。库努特几乎可以看到他的心思在转动。以前，他是一根生生的神经暴露在世界之上，只有作用和反射。现在，他在说话和行动之前开始思考了。这是一种胜利，而且是可怕的。

“如果你真的想让我战斗，”托尔芬开始说，转回到他的盘子，“你知道我想要的是什么。”

有一会儿，库努特以为他指的是性，但稍后他猛然意识到。一场决斗。他们承诺好的战斗。如果你死了，很难在地上建造一个天堂，他带着苍凉的幽默想，然后靠上枕头，闭上眼睛，感觉自己比斯韦恩最后看起来的样子还要老。

几分钟后，他听到盘子和石头磕碰的声音，它被放到地板上，然后毯子和毛皮移了位，一双坚实的手滑过他的皮肤，在黑暗中把他翻过来，然后拉了进去。


	4. Chapter 4

“我还以为你不来了呢。”库努特压低声音说，视线落在托尔芬身上。所有人都因长途跋涉，因狩猎而疲倦了，尽管托尔芬的状态比剩下的人要好，他也没有理由出现在这里。

最近一个季度，他们一直在追击英格兰军队。或者它残余的部分。跨越中部，穿越原野，经过尸体和烧毁的村庄。库努特的手下在第三轮处决以后停止了劫掠。埃塞尔雷德国王已经死去并成为了——决策无方的人，他们现在这么叫他，为他被多么彻底地打垮了——然后现在他的儿子埃德蒙受了伤并处于绝望之中。

士兵们都累了，但一股奇怪的活力洋溢在这块准备作最终战舞台的空地之中。一种兴奋，像饥肠辘辘的动物。他们已经把猎物赶到世界森林边缘的这里，而这一天似乎太祥和了，对即将发生什么、已经发生了什么而言。最后一只溃败的部队正在前方某处逃命。

只消看一眼托尔芬，他的兴奋之情就镇定下来，胜过火上浇水。他的头发现在长到可以在脑后满当当地扎起来了，他也长出了库努特永远长不出来的一脸胡子。这让他想起威利鲍尔德，他看起来比他大三十岁，直到他们刮了他的脸。神父回到了大本营，把自己喝到死，而库努特希望过他们可以把托尔芬留在那里和他在一起，或者和托鲁克尔的分队，在那里他至少可以惹毛托鲁克尔，通过拒绝给他对战来取乐。

但是，就像托尔芬乐意提醒他的那样，他不从库努特或者他头上的王冠那里接受任何命令。托尔芬半耸了耸肩作为回答。国王其他的职责，他都十分乐意让库努特自己来，或者仅仅加上他狡黠的目光，滚动眼睛，以及之后在他们房间里一句打趣的评论。

库努特对此没有说什么，没有说托尔芬已经半年以上没有和任何人厮杀过了，也没有说尽管经过了这么长的时间与距离，他的梦魇仍然在大多数晚上将他们唤醒，但那种时候，要对托尔芬说任何话语都太沉重了。他不再想这些，然后从刘海底下看着托尔芬。

他的姿势哪里有点奇怪，肩膀收紧，两手不安分地检查、再检查着背上的匕首。他的视线一直围绕着那些树木打转，它们披着红色或金色的衣装，在清晨的微风中摇曳。

“什么事？”库努特问。托尔芬的不安是会传染的。会传染给他，然后传染给他的其他部下。

托尔芬看着他，然后压低声音提议道。“我可以直接杀了他。这很容易。非常快。”

他的第一个请命。库努特的大脑在接收这句话时一片空白，然后向两条路奔去。托尔芬为他扑杀猎物的画面，金色的皮毛，比长了翅膀的鹰还要快，残忍中带着美丽——然后压倒它的是另一幅画面，托尔芬双手沾满鲜血，冰冷在他的眼中。托尔芬在睡梦中大汗淋漓，喃喃并哭泣。

不。耐心，库努特已经学会了，这远比黄金更有价值。

他走近托尔芬身边，让马匹暂时为他们挡住视线。不管托尔芬在跟什么搏斗，不管他在作什么抗争，有一个人可以为他赢下来，让他没有余地去对付任何对手。库努特如果让他上战场，那就是个傻瓜。说实话，他不想让托尔芬靠近任何一场真正的战斗附近一英里以内——不仅是因为这感觉就像锯掉了自己的一部分，然后把它扔向敌人。

“托尔芬……”

“什么？你想告诉我你不想让他死吗？”他问，某种程度上这比库努特想说的话要好一点。 _我不需要你为我战斗。_

他的确是。现在，他可以自己战斗了。也许不是为了打败托尔芬，但他现在有了茧，有了肌肉，还有充分到可以让自己不被杀的战场意识。

“我去了。”托尔芬在他再次开口之前说，用一种不容辩驳的口吻。如今，他常常这样做。结束了怠惰和躲藏，不再过着像是犯人或是出笼的动物一样的生活。他变了。不知怎么，在看不见的地方，托尔芬变成了某种不同的东西。尽管，还不是一个伟大的人。但他能成为的那种人的影子就在那里，而库努特想把秘密从他里面倒出来——不战斗怎么能让一个人变得伟大呢？作为国王，他从他得名的这片土地和他的人身上绞出每一滴尊敬和名望，从石头里绞出鲜血，然后为这片土地的每一寸而战。托尔芬只是释放着这种气息，不去做，也不会失败。

现在他做了，即使只装束了一件棕色的皮衣和一件薄斗篷。

如果只有他们在，他会让自己赞美它，但他们短暂的谈话已经赢得了一些人的视线。不怪他们，但他们有点太感兴趣了。托尔芬是一个不可思议的存在，他拒绝战斗的行为现在不被当做懦夫的选择，而被当做一种仁慈。 _他得有多强？这甚至不成一种挑衅。_

库努特走开几步，深吸一口气然后低声说。“弗洛基。”

他的将军点点头然后开始发布命令；士兵们沉默地翻上他们的马，不带一道多余的目光。库努特怀念那些日子，那时候托尔芬最爱的消遣就是用眼神几乎字面意义地捅向错误地看了他的任何人。这为双方都省去麻烦。

托尔芬来到队伍前头他旁边的位置，尽管前方有三支斥候的队伍已经去了，追踪他们的猎物。

感觉有点太容易了。

他察觉到自己身上托尔芬的目光，转过去看到他托尔芬半皱着眉头，把目光投到周围的树木上。它们掩盖了声音，让一切都太安静了。有一刻，他希望托鲁克尔在这里而不是远在半个国家以外，拖住剩下的英格兰军队。分裂它，然后也许不攻克，但已经够忙了。这已经是至少一半的战役，要让成千上万的丹麦人和皈依的英格兰人高兴，他已经知道——而剩下的就是让他们填饱肚子。

他们在一个岔路口停下，尽管很明显埃德蒙的部队走的是哪条路。这里几乎都不算一个岔路——其中一条仅仅是小径，而另一条已经被成千的脚印踏过。丢弃的盔甲，破布的碎片，一个烧焦的锅，有人在那里升起过一堆绝望的火，烹煮他们能在路上抓到的任何猎物。库努特曾经是逃亡军队的一员，托尔芬也是。他们交换了一下眼神，然后托尔芬点点头。

“我们在这里分头行动。”库努特命令其余的人。

一切都在计划之中。只从一个方向攻击是不合理的，当从两个方向做同样容易的时候，而被逼至角落的动物最为危险。森林隐藏了太多，人数在这样一个地方是没有优势的。奇袭是埃德蒙唯一的胜算，但他只有在真正走投无路的时候才能这么做。逃跑是他活着离开这里的唯一希望。

至少，库努特希望如此。他不是阿谢拉特那样的战略家。他可以听到这个雇佣兵在每个选择点为他斟酌，他犯的每个错误为他送上一幅阿谢拉特狡猾微笑的画面。永远是个傻瓜。他的一部分感激托尔芬在那里，尽管这是种自私的想法。

无意识地，他已经把他的马和托尔芬的牵得更近了，托尔芬向他投去一个虚张声势的眼神。 _怕了？_ 它问道，如果库努特哪怕减少一分专注来保持庄严的样子，他可能会为此踹向托尔芬的腿。

他并不害怕。他很谨慎。他一直很谨慎。

托尔芬在接下来的几分钟里上下打量着他，仍然半带微笑，只露出牙齿的边缘。他并不常被逗乐。当然，看着库努特被惹恼并无所适从的时候是的。

至少他有逗乐托尔芬的能力，如果其他不行的话。

但半个钟头以来，他已经厌倦了克制自己的笑，厌倦了胸口那熟悉的怦怦声，它提醒他这样不是他想要的。他已经停止在脑里给它定义，停止让自己想它太深，太多或太频繁，因为如果他这么做，它总会归结到同一个问题上：在这一切过去之后，托尔芬会决定成为怎样的人？会是一个为国王效劳的人吗？

库努特挣脱他的视线，踢了踢他的马让它进入一阵小跑，来越过自己的思绪——但托尔芬没有放过他。他骑到库努特的前方，抓过他手中的缰绳，为库努特猛然刹住他的马。

“怎么了？”他开口，却在托尔芬的眼神里捕捉到其余的信息。他拉住自己的方式有点熟悉。

库努特抬起一只手，让队伍的其他人彻底停下。这是期待的寂静。属于一群屏住的呼吸。寂静之中，箭从弦上射出的声音回荡。一支箭杆着床在一个库努特不知道名字的人的脖子里，他倒下了。沉默在一瞬间是完美的，然后他的部下在大喊，树丛中有更多拿着剑的人向他们走出来，彻底的混乱降临了。

比他更优秀的国王可能会陶醉在公开战斗的荣耀中，但对他来说它一直就是它本身：刺激的声音，狂热的行动夹杂着混乱的平静，和对一切的浪费。浪费时间、人手、金钱、善意。

血的气味和兵马尖叫的声音在他周围起起伏伏。人数相当，意味着埃德蒙的大部分兵力都在这里了，由此推之，国王自己也一定在不远的地方。这是他最后的赌博：一发急袭把库努特干掉，借某种特殊的机会。

但不会这么容易。

库努特的护卫是他亲自挑选的。所有人都冷静，毫不动摇；他们在他周围组成一道墙。后方的卫兵已经派出人去弗洛基的分队了。他们需要做的全部就是在那之前不让他们的国王死掉。除了攻击以外，没有别的命令下达，而他也没有愚蠢到仅仅为了荣誉就一头扎进战斗中。相反，他是风暴平静的中心，尽自己所能保持平静和做好准备，尽力在脑海中记住托尔芬在他们上百次的对战里每一次卑鄙的攻击。但不是任何人都能靠得足够近。最初几个试图接近他的人被可笑得轻松地砍倒了，但随着战局在他们周围转变，他意识到为什么——这些人根本不关注他。相反，他们在一步一步地把他的护卫从剩下的军队切下来。

分裂然后攻克，这是有效的。托尔芬在同一注意到了。就在库努特要下达一道命令的时候，他的马在他身下抽搐起来；托尔芬仍然握着缰绳，库努特意识到，而且他的目光正带着一种不是恐慌但几乎在恐慌边缘的东西投向道路。

“长官。”卫兵中的一员开口，他们似乎同时看见了它。埃德蒙头上的那顶王冠的库努特的并不相配。它精致得多，庄重得多——反正库努特没有戴。只有一根带子往后束起他的头发。这是他对自己做出的承诺；在他完全赢下来、在英格兰属于他之前，他不会在场上佩戴它。埃德蒙骑着一匹红色的马，还有几十码外他的卫队。

然后，在他旁边，两个他自己的人骑上前来。不是卫兵，而是弓箭手，箭已经绷紧在弦上。

哦。他的意思是要用这种方式赢。这个念头像恐怖一样在他脑海里沉下来然后，毫无征兆地，托尔芬向他跳去。他很快；库努特从一开始就知道了——一直这么快，而他们所有的对战都是一场儿戏，因为在第一支箭射到家之前，他已经倒在地上喘不过气来了。

一支射偏了。另一支射中了一个卫兵的肩膀——也许他还能活着。库努特从地上看着这一幕，大口喘着气，即使当托尔芬起身，把他拽回站立的状态，在他的脚着地的那一刻支撑着他的手握得像铁一样紧。不光彩，但暗杀也不。

托尔芬站在他们之间。他的姿势紧张，弓着，还渗出某种熟悉的东西。感觉像冷油从背上浇下，这种不适，看着他那天早晨在床上看到的慵懒的东西变成这个——只有人类的形状，而如果库努特能看到他的眼睛，他知道会在那里找到什么。全然的陌生。

“托尔芬，等等——”

这个名字被置若罔闻。恍惚地，他想知道是否有任何情况下托尔芬会听他的。他们身后战斗的声音随着向前奔跑而远去，而追上他是个挑战。

埃德蒙意识到发生了什么，但已经晚了。他试图让他的马转向，弓箭手中的一人朝托尔芬大致的方向放出一支只上了一半的箭，并因为添麻烦在手上中了一刀，脖子上再一刀。第二个弓箭手也想跑，但他和埃德蒙转到了同一个方向——他们的马相撞了，然后他们都在尖叫声中摔下来。

有一瞬间，也许，他确信自己战争可以是优雅的。他可以 _让它_ 有意义。

埃德蒙现在在地上，他的卫队围绕着——库努特的呼吸还是消失的，这只过了几秒钟，但他投出手，下达无声的攻击命令，因为托尔芬正在中心，和另一个弓箭手在地上搏斗，那不是一个可以接受的损失。在埃德蒙试图站起来的时候，库努特拔出了自己的剑，但剑还没有拔到一半。

托尔芬以残忍的效率把那个人解决在地上，然后转向倒下的国王。王冠在他身后地上的某个地方。托尔芬在他试图抓住他的剑之前踢开了它，埃德蒙在树叶和泥土中向后爬去。

没有人为库努特而来。他是他开启的混乱的平静中心，而且将永远如此，他意识到，当托尔芬用膝盖堵在埃德蒙胸前，把他压下去，然后转过来一半看着库努特的时候。

几乎就像他在请求许可一样。他的匕首已经被血染红，而他的眼睛看起来就像那只被弄脏的匕首一样昏暗。

他是一个库努特已经认识多年的灵魂。除了他自己以外，已经比任何人都要久，他发现。所有那些共享的时刻，所有的日常。他头发间的手指，贴着他的阳光般温暖的皮肤；托尔芬从他的盘子里偷走东西，尽管有自己的份；一句喃喃的话语让他笑了出来，就像是偶然一样。他眼睛里幽默的火花最近才显现出来，揭露它自己。

如果托尔芬这么做了，如果库努特允许他，那么他把王冠放在头上的每一天，他会连同这一起戴上——托尔芬，悲惨而浴血，他的王国的代价是牺牲再多一点托尔芬本已支离破碎的和平。匕首在透过树冠的光线中闪烁着红色。

上帝，那把匕首。他死的时候会拿着它，忽然间库努特的恐慌庞大得超出身体。

“不！”他听到自己大喊。

他的嗓子在这个词上破了音，尽管传过去仍然像一个命令。托尔芬的头朝他完全地转过来，拿着匕首的手茫然地落下。一种疯狂的绝望在托尔芬的眼中跳动——然后就出事了。

鲜血在托尔芬的脸颊上开出一条直线，从下巴到眼角。

库努特听到他自己的尖叫声。不是一个国王应该发出的声音，尽管只在事后才被想起。这一切在开始之前就结束了——托尔芬猛然转过身，用他的匕首刺穿新来的袭击者的下巴，刀刃在那个人倒下之前一直陷进去到刀柄，在喷射的血液中用劲撕开，它和托尔芬脸上已经有的东西混合在一起。

这正是他一直试图摆脱的噩梦的镜像。他无法呼吸。

托尔芬从埃德蒙身上起来，伸手摸了摸自己的脸颊，睁大了眼睛。他头发上的血，金色上的红色。库努特已经站起来了，已经朝他走到一半，剑还在手中。他从托尔芬身边走过，但是在经过时抓下他的手腕，不管他手指下流淌的血液。他把目光和剑指向埃德蒙。

“你投降了。”库努特说，这不是要求或询问，只是简单地陈述事实。

埃德蒙的笑容带着血腥。“只要我还活着，你就不会成为国王。真的不会。”

另一个简单的事实，而他是对的。他是对的，但扣在手里的手腕在微微颤抖，托尔芬的皮肤滚烫，如果他转过身，他知道他会在托尔芬的眼睛里看到空洞的形状。符合意料得在他的胸口刻下位置。战斗的声音朝他回来了，越来越近。这只是又一次胜利——他们可以施舍一些乞丐的条约，让它维持一个季度的和平。把所有倒下的尸体留给将至的冬天。铺在地上的所有金色的树叶此刻都变成了红色，一具具尸体脸上和盔甲上的血看起来不过是扭曲的树叶——但托尔芬还活着，而且温暖，库努特也一样。

“我们走着瞧。”

埃德蒙的眼睛睁大。如果他还有什么要说，可以留到谈判的时候。

库努特转回托尔芬的方向，并没有松开他的手腕，只是把匕首从他紧握的手中拔出来，用自己红色的斗篷擦了擦，然后伸手把它收回鞘中。

托尔芬几乎没眨眼就任他这么做了，但他的呼吸终于回来了，紧到快要折断的关节也在一分一秒地放松。这感觉不像是他能感谢托尔芬的事情——这不是第一次托尔芬救他的命，也不会是最后一次，而它背后的原因在结果面前似乎没有多大意义。如释重负，看到托尔芬这样，再一次，仿佛一场长征，在不得不跋涉完所有路途以后，回头看发现他们已经走了这么远。

但也许不是。托尔芬吸了一口气，谨慎而缓慢地，然后摇摇头呼出来，好像在清空脑袋。他离得很近，近到呼出的气拂过库努特的脸颊。他还没有平定下来，但快了。库努特再次挤了一下他的手腕，松开它，然后迈步离开，这时号角响起，意味着弗洛基的人终于到了。

之后的一切都发生得很快。

会有争论和侧目，他的顾问们会想知道为什么埃德蒙还活着，但这只是微不足道的代价，库努特在终于找到一个理由去托尔芬接受照料的帐篷的时候想。照料，仿佛他会允许任何人 _这么做_ 一样。他派出了一个慌乱的医生，一个中年男人，他看起来宁愿治疗一头熊也不愿意治疗托尔芬，后者的脸色黑到能把薪火点燃。

库努特手里拿着一块布，轻轻地擦去托尔芬脸上的血迹。托尔芬时不时地瑟缩，但他似乎为伤口感到最多的是尴尬。

“你想缝起来吗？”库努特没有这样的手艺，但他们可以找到一个有的人。不缝的话，留下的疤会比库努特自己脸上的更严重。

托尔芬在库努特观察他的时候摇了摇头。他的衣服与其说溅上血，不如说被血浸透了，但他的眼睛是清澈的。比它们以往都清澈。是它们从来不常出现的样子。

“我们现在要去哪里？”托尔芬问。关心的样子不像他。

库努特放下清洁的工作，挨着他在长凳上坐下。这里有其他的帐篷，满是伤员，但他们也几乎不能做什么。这一间是给王室准备的，而他简单地想知道托尔芬首先被带到这里意味着什么。

“一个岛屿，”他回应道，“在中立的地区签署条约。我们得先起草文件。”这为他赢得了一个微笑。稍后，托尔芬会端详着条约，指尖追着蜘蛛网般的手稿，问这些字是什么意思，而库努特会想如果，在另一个世界，他也许会是那些最不拘小节的学者之一。或者是一个农夫，如果他的童年是战争以外的其他东西的话。

“但你还不是——”托尔芬一定意识到了告诉库努特他现在实际上还不是国王，并不是最好的表达，于是他改口道：“你还没有拿到他的王冠。”这措辞几乎是精致的，库努特几乎因为他足够关心到去尝试而受宠若惊。

他说得对。但还有其他办法来拿到它——这种办法不会以堆积成山的尸体结束，不会以空气中刺鼻的血腥味，或者让托尔芬的双手浸泡在血中。人们开始生火过夜，不久以后就会有食物了，但在那之前与之后将是埋葬尸体。永远不会结束。不会的，只要他戴着这顶王冠，但他至少可以保证大部分的血沾在他的手上，而且是他一个人的。有比浪费生命更容易的获胜方法。托尔芬如果知道的话，绝不会同意，所以他不会知道。

库努特抬起手，手掌放上他的脸颊，拇指在伤口的边缘，让托尔芬缩了一下。这将是一件提醒的东西。他每天都将看着它。他想知道它会提醒托尔芬什么，或者他到底会不会想起它。

“战斗已经结束了。”库努特回答。

一种危险地近乎解脱的东西在托尔芬脸上闪过，但只是一瞬间。这一次，他没有意见，没有否认，也没有尖刻的评价。

在其他任何一个世界，库努特会把嘴唇压上他的嘴角，感谢他那天救下来的生命。这是一个梦，他只让自己娱乐了一小会儿，然后起身离开。

其他任何世界，但不是这个。也许在另一个世界，托尔芬已经远去并消失了。只要能留住他已经有的东西，他告诉自己这就足够了。

冬天的雪多得他们不知道该怎么办。朝廷军在盖恩斯伯勒连续被困了数周。

托尔芬有种躁动，一整个秋天。在王冠允许的时候，他把它释放在库努特身上；在库努特太忙而天气允许的时候，释放在训练场上，对前来请求的任何一个人，然后是任何一群人。托鲁克尔的手下在季节结束之前加入了他们，并且带来贡品——托鲁克尔的原话，尽管这很可能是他从库努特那里偷来的东西，或者从埃尔德里克，或者从埃德蒙。金子和毛皮以及，令人好奇地，一箱书和卷轴，它们被库努特送到自己的房间，因为他手下识字的人寥寥无几，而且他相当担心放在公共区域的话，它们会被当做柴火。

没有比托鲁克尔的到来更隆重的原因了，他们举办了一场盛宴。蜂蜜蛋糕，盐渍的肉，还有在酒里煮得软烂的根菜。每个人都喝了一点，或者喝很多，到了午夜的时候连托尔芬都加入了他们在大厅里的掷刀比赛，然后从任何一个押他的人身上赢到钱。他在天快亮的时候吸引了库努特的目光，新的伤疤下脸颊潮红，眼睛深沉。早早离开宴会不太好，但那时食物已经被吃光好几个小时了，而库努特自己喝下去的东西在胃底暖乎乎的。他们在走廊上互相扒拉着对方，几乎没能回成房间，不理会任何可能经过的人。被人需要的感觉真好，而且这开始变得像是一种他可以留下的东西。像是他赢来的。

但黎明时分，托尔芬又在他的床脚了，赤裸的肩膀上只有库努特的毛皮斗篷，但手里没有刀和石头。取而代之地，一张纸铺开在他的腿上。库努特不得不坐起来，揉掉眼睛里的睡意，才看清它是什么。一张地图。

他伸了伸懒腰，打个哈欠，试图扯开头发的一些缠结，尽管一会儿就放弃了。他的皮肤仍然因出汗而发黏。在毛皮和精纺的床布下，他用脚推了推托尔芬。“你看得懂吗？”

托尔芬发出一声鼻息。“不能。但我认得出我们在哪里。”他的眼睛扫视着，找到了，然后把纸页转过来让库努特可以看到它，果然，他完全正确。伦敦在纸页的底部，它的河流从这里流过，然后沿着海岸线往上走许多天，在墨迹里仅仅是几英寸，沿着另一个河湾，他们在那里。

但是不认识任何符号就把它指出来……“你很聪明，托尔芬。”库努特说，只有一点点调侃。

托尔芬微笑了，但不是对着他。他仍然看着地图，视线在上面游移，仿佛他能在眼前看到每一处河流和港口和山脉。一种熟悉的不安在库努特的脑后升起。他永远也说不清，但没有人能像托尔芬那样把它从他内部牵出来。

 _回到床上吧，_ 他想说，但那不是他的位置，所以他只是伸手把那张地图从托尔芬手中抽出来。它很美，用能被染成墨水的每一种颜色来装饰，上面画着精美的手迹和漂亮的文字。“你想学着怎么读它吗？”库努特提出。

托尔芬看他的样子好像这可能是个骗局。“为什么你在乎？”

库努特几乎叹息了。托尔芬是个傻瓜。他没有回答，只是从温暖的床铺钻出来，坐到托尔芬旁边，手指沿着字母划过，它们和他一起长大的那些字母不同，但毫不逊色地美丽，他在经过时读出它们。这让托尔芬的目光点燃起来。很快他就跟上，重复着名字，询问地图上没有被填满的那些部分，询问越过边缘之外有什么，越过巨蟒在水里穿行、陌生的人们在海面上吹着微风的地方。

“我不知道，”库努特告诉他，“也许你会发现的。”

托尔芬咧嘴而笑的弧度几乎让他的心都碎了。

战斗结束了，但战争还没有。而托尔芬和托鲁克尔不知道的事情不会伤害他们。他用酒和食物把托鲁克尔堆起来，在冬天悄悄爬到他们的小城市的边缘的时候。托尔芬只需要他的地图，他的疑问得到解答，还有去他想去的地方的自由。让他游荡吧。让他去梦见世界的边缘吧。库努特梦见王冠，还有账簿，上面统计着食物和人员和费用，它们无穷无尽。梦见死者，有时他们会在阴暗的角落和寂静的大厅里找到他。阿谢拉特的微笑，和他父亲的大笑——哪个都不愉快。

他有自己的方法来和他们保持距离。

他们听到埃德蒙死讯的那个早上，他在马厩里，缠着托尔芬，而不是在城堡里闲坐，试图让自己看上去比冬天的大雪还要忙。当然，可能还有无限的工作等着，但没有哪件像骑行前和托尔芬打趣一样惬意。

也许他的一小部分仍然在担忧有一天，托尔芬会骑着马离去，认定再也没有理由回来，而库努特没有在那里目送他离开的遗憾将伴随他度过余生。他打住这个念头，因为托尔芬谈起前一天某个还是其他在院子里看到他就跑的年轻英格兰士兵。

“我没那么吓人。”托尔芬争辩道。

库努特忍住了笑声，但它足够地泄露了出来，让托尔芬朝他怒呼一声，转身回去面对马儿，仿佛她是一个富有同情心的听众。

某种程度上，托尔芬不知道自己看起来什么样也就不奇怪了。也许库努特该投资让他时不时照照镜子——托尔芬的新胡子很漂亮，但也可以修剪一下，尽管这可能不值得暗示，人体的某些部位在被胡须刮到的时候反应不佳。不管怎么说，他留得挺好看的。

库努特交叉了靠在马厩墙上的双腿。“我们第一次见面的时候，你还记得吗？你骑着一匹燃烧的马。那时你个子还小，我至今还以为你是被派来偷走我灵魂的魔鬼呢。”或者一个天使，但他不打算大声说出来，尽管托尔芬看起来的确像是，在圣经的意义上——某种凶狠的，不可知的，一心想降怒的生物。

托尔芬在马鬃里卷起手指，用刷子挑开她的缠结。“那不是……我不是故意的。我不想那么做。”

这是新鲜的。或者不是。或许这是托尔芬最古老的一部分，从黑土里被挖掘出来，几乎不在那里了，尽管库努特不这么认为。当他的这部分表现出来，总是表现得很深。当然他为那匹马感到抱歉。

库努特试图缓和他的笑容。“你对我印象不深。”他的提议减轻了托尔芬眉间的皱纹。

这是有用的。托尔芬哼一声，专注于一个特别难缠的结，努力解开它，好像他担心扯得太用力，她会不高兴似的。“没什么好留下印象的。”

很公平。如果这话语刺人，那只是因为库努特现在还不确定什么才能打动托尔芬，而且不确定他有没有这样的东西。几乎可以肯定他没有。

“我不明白那么漂亮的东西怎么会是真的。我是说，你的头发——”托尔芬瞥了一眼库努特，对方意识到自己的嘴已经张开了，然后他重新看向马，耳朵带上了红色。“——我只是不懂。我从来没见过这样的东西。”

库努特把它留长是因为曾经拉格纳让他这么做，那种让他花整天呆在田野、在新的小狗出生时窝在马厩，或者在他父亲更希望他去学剑的时候带他去打猎的方式。或许头发也是一种防御。很难想象任何长得这么像女孩的东西是一件值得制服的威胁。

现在头发是另一回事了，而唯一可以逃脱起小名的惩罚的人是托尔芬。

“在冰岛我们没有那种颜色的东西，”托尔芬继续说，“你没法在那里照样种小麦。我以前经常想象小麦田会是什么样子，因为它也是——”

_“小麦。”_

托尔芬没有看向他，但拿着梳子的手滑了一下，马转过来冲他嘶鸣了一声。“是啊，小麦？从地里长出来，变成——面包。”他把梳子放到一边，用的力气比需要的更大，然后拿出一把更粗糙的刷子开始刷它其他的部位，就像这些全部都是寻常的对话。库努特不知道自己想冒出的是笑声还是愤慨。多年来的第一次，他让自己拽了一绺头发到肩膀上审视。托尔芬说得没错。它真的是小麦的颜色。

不是第一次，他想知道托尔芬在冰岛的童年是什么样子，如果小麦足够让他感到惊奇的话。“那你们吃什么？”

“鱼。每天都吃，鱼。”托尔芬做了一张臭脸。

库努特在他的红斗篷上叠起手臂，向后一靠，微笑了。“这就是你现在拒绝吃它的原因？”只有在最饥饿的时候，托尔芬才会咬一口海鱼；库努特不得不确认送到他们房间的食物里没有任何能在海里找到的东西。他从未认定托尔芬是个挑食的人，但这是他又一块不可能不让人好奇的碎片。

托尔芬顿了一下，像是在思考。“不。它们只是在这里煮得不对。”他让目光掠过库努特的脸。“虽然，打赌你可以。”

已经一年左右，托尔芬没有尝过他煮的东西了，听起来比他没有机会的一年要好。有时候这是他皮肤下一种痒痒的感觉——只是食物，这么简单的一件事，但做国王就是把任务派给别人去做，时时刻刻。能煮点东西的话会很不错，一回也好，没有更重要的原因，仅仅因为某个他爱的人可能会享用它。

在接下来的静默里，库努特让自己沿着托尔芬手臂上束紧的肌肉望去，晒黑的皮肤和金色的头发，然后往上到托尔芬的脸，新伤疤是从下颌往上延伸到脸颊的一条粉红色的线。就托尔芬没让他们做清洁以外的处理而言，它已经愈合得很好了。第一个月它看起来很糟糕，但库努特无法因此纠缠他，因为他对自己脸上的伤口也是这么干的，而现在它们很相称。

他一时说不出话。提些什么。或者也许询问，但除了冲动以外，他不确定自己想要什么。即使这样的时间，在王座外也是宝贵的。

而且似乎比他想象的更宝贵，因为脚步声吸引了他的目光。贡纳走了进来，双手忙碌的方式是他有什么重要新闻迫不及待要分享的样子。

托尔芬的变化是即刻的。他的笑容消散去，全身的肌肉难以察觉地绷紧；库努特几乎像了解自己的身体一样了解那副身体，如果不是这样，他就不会注意到这些变化，但他注意到了，而这令人疼痛。托尔芬信任到可以在他们面前放下防备的人员名单短到可以忽略不计。有那么疯狂的一刻，库努特想象把他们都赶走，换掉每一个托尔芬无法忍受的狡猾的顾问……

贡纳在他们之间看了看，而且一定从库努特的脸上读出了什么，因为他鞠的躬比必要的更深了几英寸。“我有消息。重大消息。”他看看托尔芬，又看了看库努特，但他还没有笨到会暗示托尔芬应该被打发走的地步，只是侧过头，用清晰的声音说：“埃德蒙国王去世了。”

世界在库努特脚下旋转。有一刻他感觉自己好像掉下去了，但他仍然倚靠在原来的地方，而一切都在它们该在的位置。贡纳和托尔芬都盯着他看，贡纳带着现在他认出来是兴奋的东西，但只是模糊的，因为突然拉住了他的是托尔芬的注视。他带着公然的震惊看着库努特。

“他死了？”托尔芬问，然后是愤愤不平，“怎么死了？”

贡纳瞟了他一眼。“似乎是一场疾病带走了他。”

世界仍然在库努特的脚下旋转，一刻也不停。埃德蒙死了，而如果埃德蒙死了，整个英格兰都是他的。剩下没有人可以挑战他，没有人可以争夺它。埃德蒙最大的儿子不过是个小孩，被隔绝在很远的地方。英格兰是他的了。它的一切，毫无疑问。权力尝起来像舌尖上某种真实的东西，他可以尽情地饮用、可以把自己淹死在里边——

托尔芬的眼睛没有离开过库努特的脸，并喃喃道，“一场疾病。”了解渐渐遮盖了惊讶，某种无名而谴责的东西紧随其后。

贡纳在他们之间又看了看，这一次他的紧张不是装出来的。库努特同情他。“召集听众。我马上就到。”他说，然后看着这个人在匆忙逃走时差点被自己的脚绊倒。

托尔芬看着他离开，然后转身走进马厩。

他知道。或者他怀疑。埃德蒙还没有虚弱到咳嗽会在一个月之内夺走他的命。他受的伤也没有那么严重。但如果说王冠教会了库努特一件事，那就是没有什么比碰运气更好的了，而国将不成国，如果它有两个国王。

托尔芬回来了，手中拿着马鞍。他们之间的空气如烟一样浓稠。“死了。他当然死了。”托尔芬说，“那很容易。”

胜利在库努特的胃里变酸了。“一死来救一千人。”他说，尽管这话听起来更像儿童的押韵，而不是警句，面对托尔芬的蔑视。

托尔芬没有从马鞍的系带上抬起头，他把它们围着马儿勒紧，轻轻地说：“我不觉得它可以这样。”

库努特叹了口气，听到这声音托尔芬终于朝他看了一眼，目光锋利。“我杀过的人比你多，公主，而我从来没见过哪具尸体能救人。” 他半耸了耸肩，然后把脚在马镫放好，翻上了马鞍。他的马嘶鸣起来。她很漂亮，精神又年轻。和托尔芬很相配，库努特想，在他准备这件礼物的时候，在他抓到托尔芬在闲暇时间给她刷毛，还有在长途骑行时偷偷带给她一些苹果的时候。库努特一只手握住她的缰绳，用另一只戴着手套的手摩挲她的脸颊。她又鸣叫起来，希望得到一些对待。他可以感觉到托尔芬的凝视，但他没有看。不想读平摊在他眼睛里的任何东西。他记得自己想过那双眼睛就像蜂蜜一样，对那张脸来说太甜了。不再是那样，因为与此同时他的眉毛浓密，脸颊上有疤痕，下巴上有胡子。

这是托尔芬从未想要理解的战争的一部分。有策略，牺牲，每一步都比上一步更难。绝不是杀了眼前的某个人那么简单。绝不是复仇那么简单。他的一部分想和托尔芬争论这个问题，但他仍然在小心。托尔芬会永远是他用食物和温暖的被褥引诱到身边的某只动物，准备好了逃跑，在麻烦乍现的时候。

如果他问得太多，托尔芬将离开他。曾经将他们束缚在一起的承诺之战现在是一个细如蛛丝的破旧的前提。可笑，回想起来。

“我不明白，”托尔芬问，“为什么你不直接让我杀了他？” 

这就是问题所在。库努特没有松开缰绳，也没有回答。他的手指不能很好地控制它，脑袋也不能很好地把问题包裹起来。在树林里的那一刻，唯一比没能拿到王冠更糟糕的事就是让托尔芬为了它而杀人。

他始终没有应答，但最终还是微笑了，走到一旁。“打猎愉快。”他说。“带点值得吃的东西回来。我腻了兔子。”

这为他赢得了一个幽灵般的微笑，哀伤而真诚。“为什么？要做给我吃吗？”

“可能吧。”在另一个世界，他会的。即使在这一个，他也想这么做。

托尔芬又仔细地看了他一会儿，然后转过方向，踢下马让它前进。库努特看着他离开，试图想出一个叫他回来的理由——一些借口，一个问题，一句道歉，任何话语——但他什么也没有。只有对托尔芬会回来的希望，还有对这希望还没有背叛他的微弱的自信。

他们没有举办加冕礼。不为了这个，不是在严冬的时候。这场悄然的胜利没有改变任何事，但英格兰军队现在别无选择，除了投靠库努特——或者迎战他，但事实证明，没有人想在严冬里做这么累的事情。等到春天的时候，他的军队在规模上扩张了三倍，而且加上从哈拉尔德那里借来的战力，它还在扩张。

但一如既往地，王冠索求更多。

他们所在的远离麦西亚的南部地区回暖的第一天，埃尔德里克去世的消息传来了。托尔芬在那里迎接了信使，再一次，但这一次他没有抗议。他的目光充满了理解，而当他稍后看向库努特的时候，割伤人的是其中的惊讶之少。失望的托尔芬正在成为一种生活方式。

成千的地图和对战和让他们安逸又满足的随便的性交，不过是让托尔芬留在他身边的贿赂。

“我听说你哥哥病了。”有一天他们在屋外等雨停的时候，托尔芬简单地说。其他的人都在大厅的火炉周围打了地铺，他们的声音透过窗户传到库努特和托尔芬所站的地方。不用问他是从哪里或者从谁哪里听到的——这是在营地周围。哈拉尔德，卧病在床，失却力气，而现在人们带着一种新的尊敬看着库努特。他们知道这将意味着什么。

但托尔芬从不关心宫廷政治。更让人震惊的是，托尔芬居然知道他还有一个哥哥。他的话语不是指责，但命中得像是一句，因为他知道：折磨着哈拉尔德的是他弟弟的野心。

“那样能救多少人？”见他没有回应，托尔芬问。

托尔芬的声音现在已经不是失望，而是某种带着锋芒的东西。库努特从自己的斗篷兜帽下看着他，目瞪口呆。托尔芬开始转过身去，但库努特几乎是无意识地抓住了他背面的衣服，这至少足以让托尔芬重新看向他，满是灰尘的金发半掩住了他那张带着伤疤的脸。

“这有关系吗？”库努特孤注一掷地问。这不是他想说的意思，但它是诚实的。托尔芬从来没有这样质问过阿谢拉特；阿谢拉特命令他杀了多少人？他想知道，托尔芬争论过吗？他试着去救过他们其中任何一个人吗？这个问题忽然变得莫名其妙地重要，但他没有问。没有再说一个字。只是拉着托尔芬，而随着一声不能再轻的叹息，托尔芬回到了他旁边。

至少他离得够近，能感觉到热度。比之前还近。“我希望这是值得的。”他喃喃地说。

“会的。”库努特说。然后，无意识地，“我现在不能收手了。”

托尔芬转了转眼睛。他的吐息使他们面前的空间充满了雾气。“我知道。”他带着分量说，带着从生活中夺走了多到不知该如何背负的东西的沉重，而这一次库努特感觉它像一块裹尸布包在自己的肩上。这么久以来，他一点点地尝试把这份重量带在身上——但现在又在添上了。不是第一次，也不是最后一次，他想知道为什么托尔芬会在这里。他已经几个月没有提过决斗了；更久地没有战斗过了。人们仍然争抢着和他一起训练的机会，而他剩下的所有时间都花在打猎或探险，跑到很远的地方，然后回来，吃一顿热饭，睡一张暖床。

这只是残缺的生活。他永远不会像托鲁克尔那样沉迷于战斗。这不是他应得的生活。

那晚无声的黑暗中，托尔芬把他推到他们借来的房间的墙上，然后抵在他脖子上的呼吸变成了一张嘴，紧紧地咬着。总是有点凶。库努特拥抱它；疼痛的边缘感觉是自己赢来的。他举起手放到托尔芬的颈后，攥住他的头发，尽可能紧地抱着他，越久越好。

托尔芬穿着蓝色的衣服去他的加冕礼，染得很深，几乎与库努特斗篷的黑色相配。黑色献给哈拉尔德，黑色献给哀悼，这是大陆上的传统，因为他通常的红色似乎不适合这个场合，不适合他现在的身份，也不适合他为取得今天的地位所做的一切。

算不上什么仪式。但足以让它正统，让这个头衔的重量更稳一点地落在他的肩膀上。更像是为了紧接的酒宴的借口，而他为了维护自己的位置和手下的好感所要做的全部就是向他们举杯，带着点头和微笑，然后让他们的杯子斟得满满的。而当然，这些都不是免费的。要用钱来维持他们的满足；他的思绪拨弄着这个问题，把它翻来倒去一遍又一遍，当庆典持续到凌晨的时候。

就连托尔芬那晚也喝酒了。在濒临早晨而仍然喧闹的时候，库努特找了个理由，然后他们两个走进温暖的黑暗，找到一片除了牛以外无人占据的田野，那里唯一的声响就是蟋蟀和远处的庆典。一个共有的理由：他们两人在屋里的任何地方都睡不着觉，而出门没有护卫也不太合适。

一开始是安静的，然后托尔芬指向上空，开始说一些关于星星，还有测量方向与距离的事情——谁也猜不到他是从哪里听来的，但他这么说的时候，嗓音远比厅堂更温暖。

他也剃过胡子，剪了头发，不可能是为了这个场合，因为库努特的王冠对他来说不值那么多，但这仍然感觉像一份礼物。库努特看着他在黑暗中看着星辰，想让手指流连过他光滑的下巴和现在已经陈旧了的伤疤，也许尝一下。

但所有的这些欲望仍然是单向的，而且仍然是被禁止的。他们共有的东西不是那么温柔。不是一个年轻人的迷恋。他让自己看着，想象着，然后没有更多了。

头上戴着英格兰和丹麦的王冠，新的传言出现了。他的参谋们谈论着他们希望他迎娶的北方王后，还有库努特从未见过的土地上的王后。埃塞尔雷德的遗孀是个不错的女人，他们说。很漂亮，已经有了儿子，而且承认了他的王权，做出了正确的提议。那么，也是一个聪明的女人。

“您会和她很般配的。”弗洛基在他旁边低声说，在他们审阅着她精致的书信的时候。也许是她亲笔写的。库努特想到继承人和遗产，想到最终将托尔芬从他们之间的东西解脱出来，想到那颗时不时从角落里向他咧嘴笑的黑头发的脑袋。他看了看他所有聚集在一起的参谋们，然后想到前一天朴素的仪式中越过大厅的托尔芬目光的重量，还有今天早上醒来时身上那只手臂的重量，不禁想要大笑。

至今他所做的一切都不遵循任何人的意愿，除了他自己的。他是国王，不听从任何人——即使是上帝。他给了王冠很多，但不要这个。“不，”他简单地说，披风和王冠的所有重量都落下来，“但我们对她的损失感到遗憾。”

他没有。也不全是。不是那么遗憾。他已经拥有了她失去的东西，所以不会那么疏忽了。

后来，像是一个糟糕的预言。像一种必然。

问题是这样：他的王国辽阔，而他的敌人无处不在。他的父亲曾经告诉他，不那么像一个警告，而更像是一个承诺，说王冠是指挥军队的东西，但忘了提到王冠也会反过来，指挥他。放弃他的军队即是放弃权力。这不是一件可以选择的事。他可以制造更多战争，对新征服的地方提税来保住以前的，用从一群人那里抢来的东西偿还另一群人，一个无休止的掠取再掠取的循环，使他的王国膨胀直到它开始自内腐烂，就像他的父亲终结前的样子——但这时他们接到了一个使者。一个简朴的农民，来自一个不那么简朴的农场，带来的贡品足以作为一场盛宴。

一切都明朗了。一切都简单了。如果他需要什么东西给他的军队，没有什么能阻止他拿走。贡纳同意了，弗洛基垂涎欲滴，那些曾经是哈拉尔德手下的人对此至少保持沉默。再也没有反对他的权威了。

没有人，除了托尔芬。

让他呆在会议厅是个错误，库努特意识到。托尔芬的翻滚白眼或者低声评论是一回事——当场和国王争论是另一回事。每个人都在看着，在托尔芬困惑的神情从无辜转变成铁青的时候，而他们的对话不再是大厅里的其他人可以假装没有注意到的事情。

他们站在那里——这些日子里托尔芬一直在他身边，但这意味着没有空间、没有距离他可以争取来缓冲托尔芬的愤怒。“你拥有整个英格兰。你拥有丹麦。你拥有 _一切_ 。为什么你还需要一个——一个无聊的农场？”但这不关乎需要。这里面没有一点是需要的。那才是问题的关键。

库努特从桌子后面退了几步，指向门——“我们可以稍后再讨论这个。”他说，但托尔芬无视了他并跟上，踏进来填满了他让出的空间，即使当库努特试图转过身去。

“我以为你很谨慎，我以为你不会让人们死在毫无意义的战争里。”

他是这么做的。仍然在这么做，而这是坏选择中最好的一个。王冠之下没有简单的选择；托尔芬只是不懂这一点。也许永远不会懂。库努特的受伤随即又让他感到愤怒，他带着勉强控制住的怒气低语道，“阿谢拉特死了，我才能拥有这些。”

他说了错的话。

托尔芬的眼睛睁大了，坚硬的下颌软化了片刻，然后一切都变成了地狱。只带着一声纯粹愤怒的声音，他把库努特向后推到墙上，匕首陷进库努特脑袋旁边的木头里。库努特甚至没有看见它出鞘的动作。“你再敢说一遍他的名字。”

库努特懂得那种眼神，或者自以为懂得。原始的愤怒。但现在不那么原始了。它是克制过的。这是那种从前的失望，它让人疼痛。

“他不是为这个而死的，”托尔芬小声说，他的嗓音沙哑如石，他的话语在他们之间幽幽地回旋，也许太轻了，房间里的其他人听不见。“他不会希望你变成 _这种人_ ——”

库努特没有让自己退缩，而是把双手放到托尔芬的胸膛中央，把他推了回去，用力地。他们有相近的力量，但库努特总是比他高。现在他利用它来盯着托尔芬身后的人们，他们全都目瞪口呆。

“托尔芬，滚出去。”

这次托尔芬的眼睛里没有背叛。

托尔芬咕哝着，从墙上扯下匕首，然后不带一言一瞥走出了门。

那天库努特没有让自己再想起托尔芬。没有想起他飘扬的金发，没有想起他离开时骄傲地展开的双肩，也没有想起那天早晨黎明前他的手指划过颈后的触感，在他们训练之前。一点也没有。哪怕是一刻。哪怕是一息之间。

两天来，托尔芬几乎不跟他说话。船已经备好并装上了货物，所有的人员各就各位。一百人对付这么一个小小的农场足够了。库努特需要做的全部就是放他们去战斗。弗洛基的人会处理好剩下的事情，然后他的帝国可以安然度过下一个冬天。一个农场，又一个农场。偷来支付一支军队，用它获得又一支军队。这是一个完美的连锁，一条没有终结的道路。他拥有这么多，但他还将拥有更多。如果还有别的办法，他也不知道。

他们出航的那天，托尔芬在那里。他安静地登上甲板。在船头，他眺望着大海，斗篷在他的肩膀上拍打，坚定写在他脸上的每一道线条，比起库努特他更像一个维京人。

他们在一个勉强称得上是海湾的地方停泊，不过是一点儿岩石还有树林，还有一条清澈的小溪从中穿过，注入大海。有足够的空间来扎营，足够的水来洗澡。人们安营扎寨，而库努特在溪边清洗头发，并借着水面反射的夕阳光线来刮胡子，景象不可思议地平静，对于即将发生什么而言。即便他保持沉默，托尔芬还是坐在附近，时不时注意他，在摆弄自己弓箭的间隙。不是第一次，库努特发现自己在想象另一种生活，一间小木屋而不是一座城堡，炖兔子而不是盛宴，几千里内唯一的黄金是晚上身边散开在枕头上的头发。

简单。而且愚蠢。他的喉咙发紧。

托尔芬还是没有和他说话。所有的搭话都被各种各样的单音节搪塞，挫败，或者最糟糕的，顺从。他想他应该庆幸托尔芬没有在船上和他斗上一整天。相反他站在船头，看起来就像他是这艘船的一部分，就像他和它一起属于那里，在最后一块船板被弯曲和捶打到位的时候就冒出来了，这什么也没有改变，只是让不安在库努特的胃里翻腾。

当库努特完成以后，他在平静的水面中审视自己的脸，溪水潺潺而过。他看起来不再像个男孩——也不像个女孩了。托尔芬是对的；他终于和他的头发融为一体了，和那双有着长长的睫毛的眼睛，但他无法确定自己看起来像个国王还是彻底的其他什么东西。他在哈拉尔德的葬礼上穿的斗篷现在是他最喜欢的一件，通身漆黑。它冲淡了他的颜色，让他的眼睛变成了冰屑，头发从小麦变成了雪。

身后靴子在草地上踏过的声音打破了完美的寂静。“想要谈谈了？”库努特问。托尔芬脚步声的节奏就像他自己的心跳一样熟悉。

“决斗。”

这就是托尔芬的回答。库努特精心堆积起来的挫败感全都咆哮起来了，它的热度让胸口发烫。

“我不想对打。”不是在一天的航行之后。不是当它是托尔芬的某些借口，来发泄他的愤怒，或者，更有可能，为了满足他自己，为了在快乐中释放自己的挫败感，而不用承认这就是他正在做的事情。他可以在黑暗中让手指穿过库努特的头发，可以把嘴唇贴在裸露的喉咙上，可以在他们四肢纠缠的情况下睡着，让身体的压迫来抚平自己的噩梦，但他不会承认自己的需求。在光天化日下，他仍然是那只狼，完全属于他自己。

库努特从来没有指望能从中得到一个爱人，但至少是一个伙伴。他站起来，从溪边的青苔上取来王冠，把它安放回自己潮湿的头发上，没有看向托尔芬。他能感觉到此刻他身后的存在，一步之遥，如果没错的话。他的接近让库努特的血液跳动了，然后又跳动了一下，当托尔芬压低声音说：“不，一场真正的决斗。你欠我的。”

这不值得回答。库努特感到绝望悄悄溜进来，冻结了他血管里的血液，霜冻从门下结起。他已经拖了好几年；再多一点点，就足够了。为了什么，他不确定，但他的心脏跳动着在说 _不行，不是今天_ 。

“别傻了。”库努特喃喃道，因为他必须得说些什么，然后他从对方身边擦过，朝营地的声音走回去，不为聆听身后托尔芬的脚步而停留。他会跟上来的。他一直在这么做。托尔芬是他的第一个追随者，他意识到，在他们甚至还不知道彼此眼睛的颜色的时候，他就被命令去保护他。

在营地的边缘，托尔芬追上了他，隔着厚重的斗篷拽住他的手臂。库努特甩开了它。“ _托尔芬——_ ”

“如果你能听我说句话——”托尔芬甚至没有在落后他一步的位置。他们必须做出的假象。

库努特没有停下来，也没有听。他的帐篷搭在营地的另一侧，离海滩最近。他走得尽可能地快，而又不至于看起来像他在躲着一个名义上是他的护卫长的人，尽管这个想法让库努特自己都忍俊不禁。他试图做出庄重的样子，但没有效果，而即使是弗洛基手下冷酷的约姆战士也喜欢听一点有意思的八卦。他们带着公然的好奇看着，如果这发生在其他人身上，那就太滑稽了。至少托鲁克尔不在那里。库努特向做出这个决定的无论哪个神送出一份啼笑皆非的感谢，但这算不上是慰藉。帐篷的墙不比纸厚，这会是一场战斗——真正的战斗。这些人在回去以后会争先恐后地抢着对托鲁克尔一拳又一拳，不管它如何告终。

弗洛基在他们经过的时候投去了一个眼神，其中的兴趣并没有被他的假意关心掩盖。他总是比其他人更讨厌托尔芬一点，那是以后需要清理的又一个烂摊子。库努特推开帐篷的门帘，而托尔芬再一次抓住了他。

“你真他妈的顽固。”他说。大胆的发言，但话说回来，它们总是出自他那里。如果托尔芬不能用行动、信念和真正的技巧使他们中的大多数人信服，烦人的事会是两倍还多。

“而你真会说话。”库努特终于在帐篷里相对隐蔽的地方转过身来，反咬一口。“我不会和你 _决斗_ 的。而且你什么时候开始关心我的统治方式了？”这些话在冲口而出的时候，把自己绊倒了。“你现在是不是也要开始给我税务方面的建议？只要你有机会对决我，你就不在乎。你从来都不在乎。”

他尽量让它像一个低语，但最后他几乎是喊出来了，这些话语在离开的时候找到了自己的生命，像挖掘出一口潜藏的悲伤之井。

托尔芬像被扇了一巴掌似的向后退去。库努特让自己长长地深呼吸，一个接一个，托尔芬什么都没说。

“我在乎。”他最后说。

库努特等着他详细说明，但他没有，现在库努特觉得自己像个傻瓜一样，竟然两次以为自己可以假装他们在谈论农场这样乏味的事情。他能感觉到自己的脸都快没有血色了。对托尔芬而言一切都那么简单，每个决定都是一条直线，一个行动或不行动的问题，而库努特在权衡忠诚和细小的争端，还有最重要的金钱。

一次深呼吸。再一次。然后在托尔芬发出一阵介于呻吟和咆哮之间的声音时，这场谈话无疾而终的最后希望也消失了，这是他说不出话时的默认状态，尽管已经大半年的时间库努特没有被托尔芬这种特殊的愤怒对待过了。他一直在好转，库努特想。何其愚蠢的想法。

他没有看托尔芬，但低下头，感到自己的头发垂落肩膀上，那里没有被王冠挡住。“我有一支常备军要养一整个冬天。我可以向所有的英格兰人征税，直到他们买不起一块面包，或者我可以释放这些人，让一支没有报酬的军队在乡间游荡，寻找工作和食物——或者愿意去抢它。你和阿谢拉——和一帮雇佣兵曾经生活在一起。你觉得会怎样？”他现在呼吸艰难。他把声音压低然后结束，“或者，我可以这么做。这些是我的选择，托尔芬。”

托尔芬抬起手，就像他可能——什么？再次抓住库努特，或者摸摸他的头发——然后他把它放下了。

“你一直这么说。”他说。库努特无法看向他。托尔芬已经很久没有真正恨过他了。“你一直表现得好像杀人是为了救人一样。至少不要骗你自己，公——”

 _公主。_ 他是最后一个使用它的人，而且只在带着古怪的感情的时候才会用。现在，它听起来像曾经的侮辱。就像他们不知怎么失去了此刻和初次见面之间的每一分钟，而他在托尔芬眼里什么也不是，只是一个累赘和傻瓜。

库努特让自己站了起来。“我现在是国王。而且阿谢拉特已经不在了。”他坚定地说出了阿谢拉特的名字，因为那个身影仍然像幽灵一样坐在他们之间，而托尔芬的全身颤抖也是他今天唯一的胜利，尽管这一样伤到了他自己。“我必须自己做出这些决定。” _你也是_ ，他没有说。在某些时候，托尔芬必须在没有复仇作借口的情况下行动。他必须决定去追随谁，为何追随——或者干脆不追随任何人。为了得到某样东西，他必须想要它。

这个念头让库努特付出了代价，因为其中没有任何位置让他可以看到自己。他本来以为如果不让托尔芬的手沾上血，那就足够了，但污秽终于还是会蔓延到他身上，只要他们还在共享此生。即使是托尔芬追随王冠的想法也是可笑的，但这就是库努特能给他的一切。这就是他现在的全部。余下的所有话语都在喉咙里升起又死去；他无法在它们周围呼吸。

“是，你说得对。你是国王。意味着你可以为所欲为。你一直说的是什么——天堂？这就是你的天堂？”

他说得这个词像个笑话，而且不是个好笑话。

“你要我做什么？我不能。我不能就这么走了。”库努特被笑声噎了一下。“我的人会怎么说？”

“你很聪明。你会想到办法的。”好像就这么简单似的。

这是托尔芬第一次赞美他。 _作为理由还不赖，_ 而库努特站在那里指着他，带着孩童的愤怒大喊大叫起来，从来没有人敢对他这样说话，因为从来没有人。直至今天，仍然没有。没有别人敢。静默主宰着一切；对夏夜来说，这是没由来的寒冷。他无话可说。他总是对托尔芬说出错误的话，总是找到最糟糕的事情说，总是得到一模一样的扔回来给他的眼神。他的嘴巴动了动，直到咬紧牙关，决定如果找不到那句正确的话，就什么也不会讲。

托尔芬一动不动，仍然在观察，仍然在等待，然后他轻声地，带着坚定说：“真正的战士不需要剑。”

这句话疯狂的乐观听起来应该像孩子气，但它不是。这种确信在他脸上是如此陌生，又是如此美丽。光线透过帐篷的帆布，他的眼睛中闪烁着赤色的夕阳。

库努特竟然傻到认为自己可以站在这里什么都不说，面对这幅画面。“但我并不是战士。记得吗？我们都不是。这是你说的。”

他一口咬住这句话，因为他是国王，他拥有海洋、城市和所有他曾经踏足过的土地，但在这个人眼里的落差让他感觉自己是个乞丐。

托尔芬的眼睛睁大了然后——就是它，最后一次，那个他向自己承诺了多年再也不会在那张脸上看到的表情。他想把王冠扯下来，扔到地上，因为它为他做过的所有好事。

至少他坚持到了托尔芬走出去才这么做。

之后，他坐在那里用手指刮过长发，然后把掌后跟推向眼睛，直到颜色在他的眼皮后面跳动，而眼角的刺痛停止。

第二天早上，托尔芬就走了。

他醒来看到的是冰冷的床铺，王冠仍然躺在地上，嘲笑着他。当他试图戴上它时，它的位置并不合适。头发一直垂到他的脸前，然后他意识到自己的刘海是歪斜的——有人从它最长的地方剪掉了宽大的一绺头发，不用猜是谁。托尔芬的背包、斗篷和弓跟他一起不见了，这些就是他从库努特这里带走的东西。

有一个疯狂的瞬间，他想把剑从鞘里拔出来，剪掉剩下的然后就搁在那里，一滩等托尔芬回来的时候发现的金子。如果他回来的话。

但是他没有。

等到上午，海面上的雾气已经蒸发了，而库努特连不让他们上船的理由都没有了。没有人提及托尔芬的缺席。这一半是幸事，一半是证实昨晚在帐篷里说的任何话都不是秘密。他把自己摆在甲板上的小屋里，和他的书本、卷轴和无尽的账本在一起，试图让这一切变得有意义，用托尔芬可以理解的方式。也许假使托尔芬能读懂，会算数，他本来可以找出一些完美的答案——但他已经走了。库努特扼杀这个念头，脑子里盘旋着这个的代价，那个的代价。这一切都归结于他无法放手的一件事：权力。他的军队就是他的权力，他统治的合理性；王冠索求它。

他们在目的地海滩抛锚的时候，已经很晚了。士兵们在扎营，而他呆在船上，和他的文件和懊悔和一千个缺点在一起，唾弃被单仍然闻起来有太多托尔芬的味道。

他们在早上叫醒他，他感到头昏眼花，对这一切。为椅子上度过的一夜，为自怨自艾而酸楚。他的思绪一直在为托尔芬曾经占据的空间而忧虑，好像它是一个不断撕开自己的伤口。在白天，书页上的所有数字已经跑到一块儿，而一想到不得不为这些数字发动一场小型战争，他就觉得自己一夜之间老了好几岁。托尔芬没有提到但应该提到的一点是，它不会止于这一个农场——它会拿走更多。永远，更多，而这个念头突然让人疲惫不堪。如果没有人和他一起度过，就会更加无限地累。

_你是国王。意味着你可以为所欲为。_

一个癫狂的微笑绽开在他的脸上，近乎痛苦，不确定接下来爆发出的是大笑还是哭泣。托尔芬说得对：他可以做任何他想做的事，而他不想在今天打一场战争，心酸又难过。

敲门声再次传来，他让自己的表情调整到正常，重新戴好头上的王冠，不去理会那一绺现在还拒绝垂下来的飞扬的头发，终于打开了门。

黎明的光线耀眼。

稍后，站在海滩上，俯视着一群由半武装的农民和努力和他们零星的佣兵，一切都显得渺小。这不是第一次也不是最后一次，他想知道，阿谢拉特会做些什么、说些什么，然后他让自己向聚集的人们微笑了，试图塑造出阿谢拉特在这种场合下会露出的笑容。

“我是来表彰你的。这个农场值得赞扬。”他说。

这是值得的，为了惊讶的嘀咕声和弗洛基脸上蒙上的特别的红晕。他唯一的遗憾就是托尔芬没能在那里亲眼见证。

他对托鲁克尔的猜想是对的。他们在库努特回到耶林时举办了一场盛宴，用他带回来的东西做了一顿大餐，大家都认为这是一种恩惠，也是一种巧妙的外交手段。他承受着部下的每一次赞美和恭维，尽管每一次都觉得有点丢脸。这种感觉得到了巩固，当托鲁克尔在夜晚的中程递给他一角麦酒，眼神背后流露出同情和幽默。

库努特深吸一口气然后摇摇头。如果他开始为此喝酒，他就再也停不下来了。

托鲁克尔只是对他叹了口气，好像他才是那个不讲理的人。“他会回来的。”托鲁克尔说，安慰道。

“不，他不会了。”库努特让自己从盘子里挑了一块涂了黄油的面包，咀嚼着，咽下去，托鲁克尔在一旁看着，眼里满是惊讶。

“我都忘了你们俩有多年轻了，”他嘟哝着，又深深地喝了一口，然后擦了擦嘴，揶揄地笑了，“托尔兹离开的时候，我哭了好几个星期。”

库努特开口。“但你们两个没有——”

他大笑。“不！不，没有那样的事。但他是我的朋友，我爱他。”

_朋友。_

这个词像一只铃铛在他的脑袋里，库努特发现：这就是为什么它会倍加疼痛的原因。

这不再是一种遥远的、自私的爱。他告诉自己它是一个男孩的激情，但它还有更多——它是信任的悄悄话、当阳光洒在他们的背上的时候一起骑马、无声的交谈、平静的早晨、共享的饭菜、不必等话说出来就知道托尔芬在想什么。

他正在失去这一切。失去一个在他犯傻的时候还能关心到与他争论的人，失去一个可以看见他的王冠，但注视的只是它之下的人。失去这一切，因为现在他不知道自己是否曾经拥有并开始过，还是说这一切都是他胡思乱想出来的。

不管是哪者，损失都严重到让他窒息。他已经厌倦了这样软弱。

这一定表现在了他的脸上，因为托鲁克尔假作温柔地哼唱着“哦，天哪，哦，天哪”，并拍着他的背，仿佛他是一个孩子或者一只特别悲伤的动物，重复这句话能安抚他——一位国王。这是如此令人震惊，除了托尔芬以外的其他人胆敢这样碰他，以至于把他甩出了短暂的旋涡。

“你没有听见，”库努特解释，“你没有看见他。我从未见过他的眼睛像那样。他不会回来了。”他顶着胸口的重量呼吸，因为他必须这么做。“他告诉我一个真正的战士是不用剑的。这是什么意思？”

托鲁克尔从浓密的眉毛下打量他。眼角的鱼尾纹皱了起来。“不知道。”

“我想……我想知道。”王冠不曾戴在他的头上了，自从托尔芬离开的那个夜晚，而即使此刻它看来也不算什么——冰冷的重量和金子然后仅此而已。他依旧指挥他的军队，仍然拥有海洋，即使他没有——

这种想法是禁忌。小木屋，共享的食物，或者船头的托尔芬。一千种他们可能过着的其他生活，共同或者分离。

“如果你弄明白了，告诉我。”托鲁克尔说。

他再一次伸出了角杯。这一次，库努特接过了它。

距离托尔芬离开刚好满两周了，库努特正在学习适应失去自己的一部分，那是他不知道该如何守护的。刚好两周了，他已经做好了计划解散整支军队，除了他的海军，它的一部分也解散了，用约姆战士作为后备，并且支付了交换服务的贡税。刚好两周了，他正在学着变聪明，而他想如果自己再次拥有托尔芬，也许就知道该如何留住他了。

在他们的房间里，他藏了一小堆可能会让托尔芬感兴趣的书和卷轴——一本绘有陌生动物的寓言集，一张东方的地图，以及他们谁也没有去过的地方的历史记录。

刚好两周了，当他起来然后发现一个熟悉的身影在床尾，书本在他手中。

他走进房间，看到托尔芬的轮廓勾勒在烛光下，马上想到自己终于疯了。看到他的父亲，看到阿谢拉特——看见死者是他赢得并将为此赎罪的一项古老的权利，直到他加入他们。但如果所有漫长年岁在他面前延伸，这只鬼魂也缠着他——

“你把我丢下了。”托尔芬说。他没有笑，但话说回来，他几乎从来不笑。

它们不是库努特期待的话语，来自鬼魂或来自他本人。书啪地一声合上，托尔芬把它放到一边，向库努特走去，仿佛追踪猎物一样。“我简直不敢相信。”他声音极其之轻。感觉就像话语在托尔芬的嘴里。 _不，你把我丢下了。_ 但某种像是真正的冒犯的东西流露在托尔芬的脸上，几乎就像最初那种打碎了一切的表情，就像是背叛。“你这个混蛋，”托尔芬咆哮道，“你真的把我 _丢在那儿了_ 。在他妈的整个丹麦中部！你知道我花了多久才找到一艘回来的船吗？我不得不换掉我的弓。”托尔芬停下脚步。库努特克制本能不去奔跑，或者用一个拥抱把他扫起来，或者更糟——亲上他的嘴，像丈夫和妻子和爱人们做的那样。

“我以为你不会回来了。”库努特低声说。

他的身体为多年前就愈合的旧伤而生疼。甚至他的脸颊似乎也在刺痛。他的一部分仍然不敢相信它就在那里；他的脑海为他描绘了太多美丽的、苦涩的托尔芬在某处探险的新生活的画面。如果他回来，没过多久，如果他再次离去，当他离开的时候，库努特会剪掉头发并留起胡子并忘记他曾经有过这些。否则他会死的。

托尔芬叹了口气并翻了翻眼睛，似乎在寻找库努特的重点，然后又带着怀疑和某种温暖的东西定睛到库努特身上。“我看到了农场。”

“它怎么样？”库努特呼吸着。

“很平静。我弄到了一顿饭吃。”

“很好。”库努特说，并且发现自己是认真的，托尔芬能在任何人的餐桌上吃到一顿热腾腾的饭菜是个美好的想法。在此刻，如果托尔芬问他煮一整窝兔子，他也会煮的，然后把其他人从厨房都驱逐出去直到它做完。吃上一个星期。什么也不做，除了吃和睡还有——

“为什么你不杀了他们？”

库努特收起笑意。“没法用尸体建成天堂。”他自嘲地说。

托尔芬凝视着他，毫不动摇；无法判断这个答案对他来讲是否可以接受，但也许这不重要，因为从他口中说出的下一句话是：“和我决斗。”

天刚刚破晓。很快整座城就会苏醒忙碌起来。即使战争不迫在眉睫，生活仍然是忙碌的。托尔芬说过这句话多少次，他想知道。挪威和瑞典已经看到了他的威胁，而现在不仅仅是他的军队解散了，他们从两国之间的海水中嗅到了鲜血的腥味。过不了多久，船队就会准备好迎接一场真正的战争，无论他如何努力反对，但他忽然发现，独自面对无尽的战斗的前途太沉重了。所有这般的漫长岁月，没有人了解他，也许有一连串王后和继承人和封臣，他们都有自己的议程。

“好。”他听见自己说。

像一个幽灵穿过人类的世界，他从床上爬起来，把头发扎到后面，套上一件宽松的外衣和裤子，从靠墙的位置抓过他的剑——托尔芬全程注视着他。他从库努特的身后跟上步调，在他们走出建筑的时候。大多数人已经起床了。

托鲁克尔坐在正厅外面，在他们经过时盯着看，然后他挥手喊道：“祝你们好运！我才不会在你们两个傻瓜身上下注呢！”

库努特转过身，对上他的独眼——他挥着的手是那只缺了指头的——然后不得不咽下他还没有吃的早餐。想必托尔芬不会摧残他。他讲效率，而不是残忍。这是种仁慈，他告诉自己，当他们走出城楼，经过那些震惊地噤声的值班的守卫，来到他们曾经在外面躺了一夜的田野。

早晨的空气很新鲜。草地上有露水，所以他们找了一片小树林和远处一块空地，它满是夏日的甜美。

如果有办法能把它永远拖下去，他会的，但他已经跑累了。他们相隔几码站立，就像他们曾经无数次为同样的目的这么做一样。库努特虚弱地举起他的剑，然后吸了一口气，定下神来，告诉自己这次是算数的；他最好全力以赴。

下一次呼气，托尔芬就不见了。

库努特在为时已晚的半秒前察觉自己的失误，及时转向挡住了托尔芬对着他脖子的一击。很快；他一直这么快。多少次他曾经为之惊叹了？而他意识到，当他躲过另一击然后勉强让他的刀刃及时调整过来挡住下一击，而托尔芬把匕首从一只手丢到另一只手，他从来没有认真过。他从来没有真正尽力过。托尔芬已经耍了他很多年，如果这就是他的速度，而这是一场战斗。一场真正的战斗。他是来真的。库努特也许是一名战士了，一名优秀的战士，托他的训练所赐——但托尔芬更优秀。托尔芬的强悍是被提炼过的，无人可以比拟，纯粹的杀意。

它拼到了一起；他再也不想战斗的原因就是这个。在战斗中能找到什么乐趣，如果它永远是殊死搏斗——如果每一场战斗都是生或死，杀或被杀。

对阿谢拉特的时候，他太过愤怒无法专注在策略上。现在不是。他激怒托尔芬的能力已经耗尽；库努特在各个方面都远拜下风，他荣幸地想这个特别的托尔芬可以在一念之间击败阿谢拉特。阿谢拉特会感到骄傲的。

库努特退了一步，又一步，托尔芬已经在他的地盘里了。他成功作出的抵挡偏转了瞄准他脖子的猛击，但它的声音，它的 _速度_ ，震动了他的手臂和耳膜。已经，托尔芬又移动起来了，横扫过他，来得很低。库努特凭本能踢过去。它触到托尔芬的膝盖侧面，但他误算了。

托尔芬滑行起来，同时抓住库努特的腿，天哪，他真强壮。库努特的平衡失灵了，这是致命的。他被扔到地上，如此之重以至于他的视野变成了白色，舌头在嘴里尝到了铁味。

 _起来，站起来，_ 他对自己大喊。至少让它打得漂亮。至少让托尔芬为此付出努力。

他睁开眼睛，试图眨去它们之中漂浮的黑质，一边在地上挣扎，但已经太迟了。托尔芬低头盯着他，匕首在手中，静止不动。

他们之前来过这里，上百次，而他从未看起来像这样。这就是战士的样子，库努特恍惚地想。在他心里，他总是打算赢得这次战斗，用某种方法；找到某种狡猾的方法穿过托尔芬的防御，不流血地结束它。这是一个梦，他发现，而且是一个可笑的梦。和托尔芬在一起，他总是那个傻瓜。

他试图把自己推起来的动作逊极了；托尔芬轻轻地把他踢回去，然后把他的脚放上库努特的胸口中央，把他固定在地上，用足够的重量挤出他肺里的空气。

阳光穿过树林在他的发间和肩膀上跳跃。匕首在落下时闪闪发亮，一瞬的光芒在最后一刻晃了他的眼睛——

库努特听见刀刃击中远比感到的更多，一记沉闷的撞击声在他的耳边，但随后他吸了一口气，再一口，疼痛却没有到来。他把头转向一边，刀刃在那里，直到刀柄都深深地埋在树叶中。他不得不抬起一只手到脖子上让自己相信没有流血，但它没有一点划伤。

红色在某种浅色的东西之上，吸引了他的视线，然后他注意到这把他见过上千次的匕首有些奇怪的地方。剑柄用布包裹着，而且纺着金色，颜色和库努特散开的头发相匹配，现在它从发带中解放出来。托尔芬从他那里带走的那绺头发，还有——那是他那件旧的红斗篷上的一小块布料，他意识到，好奇托尔芬是什么时候有机会拿走它的。

托尔芬的脚抬起来，然后他跪到库努特身上重新安顿下来，坐在他的猎物上，好像库努特是一个特别舒适的枕头，而今天是漫长的一天。对他来说，也许是的。也许是漫长的一生。他的脸颊投下阴影，头发垂在他的脸前，遮掩了他的眼睛。寂静笼罩着这片空地，像冬季将尽的冰封，随时可能碎裂。

“你知道真正的战士是什么了吗？”托尔芬问。

不。但也许他开始明白了。也许他认识一个——就一个。库努特摇摇头，贴着泥土的晃动。

“我也不知道。”托尔芬继续说。他的手攥住库努特柔软的衬衣。“我以为我现在应该知道了。我以为这很简单——”

他的声音中断了。有什么湿湿的东西打在库努特的脖子上，然后滑走了。接着又一滴，托尔芬大口喘着气，声音低微而沙哑，好像他也被自己吓到了，而且既然已经开始就再也停不下来。库努特胸口的手紧握成拳头。他发出一种痛苦的声音，刺耳的动物的声音，他已经很久没有这样了。库努特发现自己在配合他的呼吸，就像他的一部分寄宿在托尔芬的某处，和他的悲伤与疼痛捆绑在一起。

当他的最后一点决意散尽，感觉不像是崩溃，而像是某种东西终于归位了。他把自己推起来，一只手捧上托尔芬的脸。他的脸颊上有胡茬，被那条割裂脸的疤痕打断。他在回到耶林之前休息了吗？还是说他一路走过来的。快速计算一下距离和时间，花两个星期返程一点都不算久。库努特得喂他一星期的双倍口粮，天亮过后至少再让他呆在床上一小时。

他凑过去亲吻了托尔芬。这很简单。是他做过最简单的事，他的嘴贴着的冰冷的嘴唇，紧邻他脸颊惊讶的吸气，还有他指间滑落的头发。

当他拉开距离时，托尔芬震惊地盯着他。也许这就对了，也许这会是一劳永逸地赶走他的方式，但至少他不再哭了。太好了。也许这是长久以来他为托尔芬做过的唯一正确的事。

这个想法落定，他一边对它认命，一边让自己端详托尔芬的脸。

他看起来有点像库努特曾经想象过的托尔兹，浑身散发着荣耀与自信。但他也有一点像阿谢拉特，他锐利的双眼边角终有一天会生出皱纹，一张为微笑而生的嘴。库努特记住了它——每一根线条，他目光所及的每一处阴影，并为这个机会感到高兴，因为在下一刻托尔芬移动了，太近了让他看不清。

他的吻就不那么小心了。他咬上来，而胡茬刮人，这就是托尔芬一直以来的方式：逃不掉，但库努特发现他不介意如果这把他整个吞下。他任由它，在那一刻。

喘口气后，托尔芬抽身离开。“我赢了。”他说。

“当然，你赢了。”这是无可置疑的，不管他的梦有多傻。只是，他并没有想到托尔芬获胜的方式会是这样。

笼罩在托尔芬脸上的那种失落的神情消失了。之前在清晨的寒风中他没有注意到，但现在对比很容易。他终于长大了，完整地，而这个托尔芬是库努特自夸即使托尔兹也会感到尊敬的，而他还有空间去变得更伟大。

托尔芬向后靠了靠，站起来，然后伸出他的手。库努特让自己被拉着站了起来，尽管刚起身就踉跄了一下，多亏了托尔芬紧握的手让他免于再一次摔个屁股墩。

他们就这样站了一会儿，而库努特试着决定该怎么处理自己，既然所有的迷失和悔恨都被付之一炬并燃烧殆尽，让位于更好的东西。它们仍然在他的心底燃烧，让他感到晕眩。托尔芬眼睛深处仍然湿漉漉的，尽管眼泪短暂而稀少，来自熟悉的深深的挫败感。没有什么比不知道如何成为你一开始就觉得自己该成为的那种人更难的了。库努特伸出一只手到他眼睛下方想擦去它，但托尔芬在他碰到之前虚弱地打开了他的手，然后用袖子擦擦自己的脸，这擦得不够干净。

他没有哪部分是干净的，事实上。

库努特嗅了嗅。“你得洗个澡。”

“哦。”托尔芬低头看了看自己，好像第一次见到他溅满泥浆的旅行皮衣，然后拉起他的半身斗篷闻了闻，眼睛瞪大了。“我觉得，我能吃下一匹马。”

“别。她很想你。”而如果库努特难过地在马厩里呆了几个小时，和托尔芬的马在一起哀悼他们共同的损失，没有人需要知道。

托尔芬开始朝田野的边缘走去，那里太阳已经完全升起，驱散了迷雾，但库努特不能这么轻易让他走。“你知道……还是会有战争的。我不可能全部避开。”不是为了他们两个。

但托尔芬只是用清澈的眼睛看着他说。“我知道。总得有人保证你不会让自己被杀掉。”

释然让库努特心里悬着的石头落了下来；如果有即将到来的战斗，至少他不会一个人去应战。

他几步追上托尔芬。“我没那么不熟练，你知道的。”

“不，一点也不。”托尔芬伸出手，帮他掸掉背后的一点灰尘，这个动作一时间令人太过震撼无法理解，但稍后体现为迟来的不平。“我想了很长时间。如果你这么想要一个农场，为什么你不干脆去建一个呢？你还有船，对吧？”

事情不是那么简单的，库努特开始想——但是，或许它可以。或许他可以让它成真。或许王冠还有战争以外的用处，而或许托尔芬的地图上有一些地方——或者更甚，地图上没有的地方——他们可以在那里为所欲为，如果这种生活再次威胁要分开他们的话。

“我们还不用回去。”库努特提出，当他们登上一个坡顶，看到耶林城在前方，已经熙熙攘攘，炊烟升起在这里和那里。

“我确定你有一场重要的接见礼要熬完。”托尔芬说得对，但可以不要用那种口吻。“而且我想看看弗洛基脸上的表情。”

库努特张开嘴想提醒托尔芬弗洛基是个长官，至少值得假装尊敬一下，但出口的却是：“你真该在柯提尔农场看看他的。我想沃尔夫不得不把他扛回船上，他气得要命。”

托尔芬的脸亮了起来。

他们浪费了整个回程在田野里蜿蜒穿行，他用海滩上的故事来交换托尔芬在农场里遇到的奴隶的故事，还有他是怎样以物易物换得回家的路，尽管他用到家这个词的时候目光并不在耶林。

这就是爱的模样，库努特想，终归，在它所有自私的要求、小小的牺牲和盛大的欢乐中。它一直在他身边。


End file.
